Lone Destiny
by ImmortalExile
Summary: Yoshiki Kishinuma had a terrible past, can he live a normal life? Maybe impossible along with his unique ability. Yoshiki must keep his ability secret. Can he survive a hunted life like this? Will he remain having a lonely fate? Or will he seek companions he'll be able to trust in his life... Ayushiki and more - on HIATUS! ...What are you staring at...? I'm not lying...
1. Chapter 1

Lone Destiny

Chapter 1

Aloha~ Everyone! Welcome to my first story, Lone Destiny, and I hope you enjoy reading. I feel happy today 'cause I had a lucky opportunity to kidnap Yoshiki - in his sleep!

Yoshiki: *wakes up* WHA- WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Me: Shut up, bro, I'm trying to talk to the readers.

Yoshiki: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Me: ...

Yoshiki: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!

Me: Calm yo tits, Broshiki! Ah~ I didn't introduce myself, didn't I? Sorry, how impolite of me. Call me Z'ev! I-uh- 'summoned' you here for company. You want bacon?

Yoshiki: *sighs and calms down* You should've told me before... So...What's up? Why am I the only one here?

Me: Oh, I'm making a new story with you as the main character. *nibbles bacon*

Yoshiki: Oh.

Me: Ah- and I almost forgot, I don't own anything, all respect belongs to their rightful owners. *nods*

Yoshiki: *snores*...

Me: Seriously? Anyways, enjoy! *holds and opens up a black marker, grins evilly* hehehe...

* * *

The vigorous scent of a dreadful amount of smoke caught all of my senses, causing my alarmed instincts to snap me awake from my once, peaceful slumber. I spat out the little bone I was nibbling, my ultra-sensitive nose made me cautious of what was going on. I, then, determined a faint noise in the distance... which sounded like a mob of nasty hunters.

I slightly jumped, as a flock of birds erratically escaped from the direction of my home. This was definitely not a good sign... I stood on all fours, my bleached fur flowing along with the waves of the soothing wind, and dashed towards my territory, located on a hill. Tension was building up, intensely.

Once I arrived, complete horror filled my grey eyes...

Everything was on fire! Humans have invaded our dear territory!

I hurried towards my parents and my beloved sister, staring with the same expressions. We were all paralyzed by what happened to our admired home. Trees were engulfed by a sea of scorching flame and bodies of many of our allies lay still on the solid earth. Deafening howls of our companions and screams of hunters filled the area, creating our once cherished and peaceful territory into a place in the deepest depth of hell!

"Mum, Dad, Miki!" I rushed to them, panting heavily, trying to avoid the strong scent of smoke, polluting the air like clouds.

"Yoshiki!" My mum cried out in tears, that slightly soaked her fur. Mum and Miki hugged me, their furs giving me a warm feeling, but only for a moment, due to the horrible situation happening at the moment.

Dad stood in front of us, protectively, with me, mum and Miki behind him. He glared at the enemies with bold and fearless grey eyes, which I got from him.

"Everyone, don't let your guard down!" He growled at the remaining wolves of the pack, the others either growled in understanding or nodded at him.

"Dad!" I called out, frustrated, with a concerned look, "What's happening?"

Dad turned to me giving me a little lick on the forehead to assure me everything's fine, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

His grey eyes, looked at me with love but with a slight gap of worry somewhere. He, then, turned his attention to mum, who was consoling Miki.

"What are we going to do?" I heard mum whimper, worriedly. I cuddled Miki, like a brotherly guardian, as we saw our pack defend our home and get injured, "They're still kids! They can't end it here... Yoshiki's still 4 and Miki's still a baby..."

"Shh, don't worry..." Dad nuzzled his head with mum's, comforting her, "We'll protect them..."

Dad faced us, with an expression as if he decided on something, "Both of you, I want you to run as fast as you can, deep in the forest."

My expression became a really shocked look, "Dad! No we don't want to leave you or mum here!" I took a big step forward towards my dad to try and convince him... But it was no use. Dad isn't the kind who gives up easily.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Miki whined, crying beside me and rubbed her head against my leg.

Dad sighed, "Look, I love both of you, and I want you to promise me one thing..." Mum snuggled against our furs and licking our heads, "Keep walking, And don't stop... Me and your mum here want to protect you, so you can keep living."

Dad gave us a lick filled with love and did the same thing mum did. Although, I had many doubts in my mind, I, soon, understood and gave a hesitant yet affirmative nod.

Dad smiled, "You've grown Yoshiki..." He licked my forehead making me grin, slightly.

Mum looked pleased of us, "We love both of you so much. Don't forget that."

"Now run, we have to deal with this." They said, giving each other a nod.

"We'll follow. Just go."

"Mum... Dad..." I smiled, dearly at my brave parents. I carried Miki with my mouth and ran into the forest, until... A loud and familiar howl caught the attention of my ears. I abruptly stopped my tracks as a sinister shiver glided my spine, causing me to flinch . I had a really bad feeling about this...

I, reluctantly, turned around, observing a terrifying sight... Mum got shot multiple times, blood squirting from her chest and forehead; she dropped to the ground with lifeless blue eyes, expanded, similar to a fish', her mouth gaping wide open, as she took her last breath.

No... Th-this can't be possible...

The killer grinned and stomped on mum's corpse, constantly, as if he was enjoying it and wanted to savour the sensation of her death to linger. My heart rate increased as I bared my teeth with increasing fury, I tried to resist my urge to tear him apart, before a powerful growl interrupted my thoughts.

Dad saw what happened, and roared thunderously, tears streaming down his now crimson eyes filled viscous wrath and vengeance, as bared his fangs at the killer. He was about to pounce and rip the murderers head off, until... Another man grabs a sharpened knife and slices a my father, stabbing him in the chest, sending a whimper to come out of dads mouth. Blood splattered everywhere, even on the killers face, who smirked and laughed insanely like a maniac. Dad's eyes, which used to be filled with courage and loyalty, was now empty and lifeless like a vast desert. The killer continued stabbing dad's corpse and laughing crazily.

That bastard... This can't be possible... No... Th-they can't be dead...

"Mum... Dad..." I was able to gasp out of my shivering mouth. The sight was too gruesome but I couldn't stop myself from staring in horror. I was about to go near their lifeless corpses and lie down next to them, telling how much I would miss them and how much I love them. But, dad's voice echoed through my mind... "Keep walking, don't stop." Tears flowed from my sorrow-filled eyes. Miki must have already fainted to see everything.

I turned away and ran as fast as I could away from my beloved home, my friends, my family...

* * *

As I ran as far away as I could from the hunters, Miki woke up.

"O-Onii-chan?" Miki whimpered as she regained her consciousness. She looked around, unfamiliar with the area.

Luckily I found a little cave, enough for me and Miki to fit in for shelter. Miki could notice my swollen eyes and soaked fur. Drops of tears still rained down from my face.

"Onii-chan, where's mum and dad?" She whined, about to cry.

I hesitantly turned towards her and smiled, sweetly, staring with calming grey eyes, filled with honesty. But nothing came out. I just looked at her, silently as little drops fell from the corner of my eyes.

This was enough for her to realise.

"No... " Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Onii-chan!" She cried on my bleached fur, which started to shorten and slowly morph into skin. My ears starting to shrink and my snout became a small nose. My fangs not sharp anymore and my body becoming homo-sapien-like. Miki did the same, her dark fur shortening into skin and her tail disappearing. Our appearances changed a large amount.

We became humans once again.

* * *

HAH! Didn't exactly expect that didn't you? Well this is an ayushiki story so be patient, just showing you my fav character's past. It kinda break a part of my hearts to write this but, *sniff* so sad... *chomps on mysterious bacon*

Me: *Tries beatbox but fails and starts spitting* =_= Dangit!

Yoshiki: WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!

Me: Oh crap, he's awake, anyways leave some reviews and stay tune before I die! *hides* Piece out! :3

Yoshiki: COME HERE YOU A**HOLE!

Me: Ah crap! He found me! *runs*


	2. Chapter 2

Lone Destiny

Chapter 2

Wut's up, Everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of Lone Destiny, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! ... Enjoy...

Me: I'm bored... *nibbles a mysterious bacon out of nowhere*

Yoshiki: Tch. *looks away*

Me: (Still angry from yesterday)... Oh, I know!

*Summons the Kisaragi gang (Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi, etc)*

Satoshi: Eh? Where are we?

Yoshiki: Why did you summon them?

Miki: *Looks up* Onii-chan?

Yoshiki: Why the hell is Miki here!?

Ayumi: Hm? Kishinuma-kun? Why are you here?

Me: *Laughs wickedly*

Yoshiki: Oh no...

Everyone: Wut?

Me: *Gets a paintball gun out of nowhere, the size of two bazookas combines.* PAINTBALL FIGHT!

Yoshiki: Oh Sh*t...

* * *

Miki woke up, her long black hair glided with the air, like the calm sea in the sunset; she observed the area, feeling something other than the familiar sensation of home. She remembered what happened, as an urge to cry was felt within herself. I was awoken by her alarmed movements, the air hitting against my skin, as I was wishing that, everything that happened yesterday would just be all a stupid dream. Or most likely, a horrifying nightmare.

But this is reality... The world is cruel, life is not fair...

I snapped out of my thoughts, my dad's last words for me and Miki rang in my head.

"Keep walking, don't stop..." I mumbled softly, but was audible enough for Miki to hear.

Miki resisted the sudden urge of sorrow to overcome herself, then she looked at me with understanding eyes. I was proud of my little sister of becoming brave, it gave a reminder that I am now looking after Miki and I'm responsible for her. I'll try to make mum and dad proud of both of us. I snapped I took notice of familiar shouts from a mob of hunters. My heart rate accelerated as I knew exactly where they came from. A part me was seeking revenge but I knew that's just a waste and it'd be too risky...

This cave can be easily spotted!

If we stay here for too long, we'll be in huge danger. I stood up rapidly, my legs trying to adjust the differences between my other forms' and this. My bleach-blonde hair flowed at the opposite direction from where the wind rushed. I held Miki's hand, she knew what was happening. We ran out of the cave that we rested in.

"Come on, they can't be too far!" One shouted, "There's 2 more survivors!"

My eyes widen as realisation hit me.

Those hunters... Those bastards aren't just looking for ordinary wolves, they're looking for our kind! That means... Everyone's...

I shook my head, distracting myself.

No... I have to take care of Miki first!

As we ran throughout the forest, Miki suddenly tripped on a root of a trees'; the tough girl endured the pain and resisted to cry. I gave her permission to mount my back. Miki climbed on my back, as I hurriedly dashed from the monsters.

While I continuously fled, I thought it would be much better to avoid them in our wolf form, since almost each step I take, I would tip over because of my lack of using this form often.

I'm not really used to this...

"Miki." I gave her a signal, with a slight gesture, that mum and dad would do when they're about to transform.

Miki took it, "Aye!" Her skin formed into black fur and her appearance changed.

My ears and nose expanded, fur grew everywhere. My tail developed, my bleached fur continuing to lengthen, as I carried Miki's small body with my mouth, grabbing her just behind the neck, while I bolted away.

* * *

We ran non-stop, however, the deep voices from the mob never disappeared, causing me to hyperventilate. Suddenly, a dark shadowy figure stopped our tracks, I growled quietly, but, then, noticed its little gesture, telling us to follow them. I had no choice, since the voices were becoming louder each second we waste.

I rushed towards the unknown dark figure, following its tracks. It leaded us to a dark area, and I couldn't really believe my ears then. There was dead silence. It covered us like a huge blanket. I released Miki from my mouth, letting her stand beside me. I panted exhaustedly until I gave out a large exhale to calm me down.

A few moments later, I focused my sight on the figure who saved us. It was a fox. A fox with sharp yellow eyes staring a me and Miki intensely, like he was checking out our souls. This fox had a rather long old fur, giving me the idea that he's an elder.

"Thank you for helping us." I gave him a little bow of appreciation, Miki did the same and smiled.

"Thank you, sir!" She squeaked with her high-pitched voice.

The fox smiled and gave us the same gesture for us to follow him. He led us to a place, which you may describe as incredibly DAZZLING! The sun gleamed magnificently at the beautifully green grass and the wonderful clear water in the river, reflecting the same light at the fascinating blue sky, like a mirror. The river was connected to an enormous waterfall that can be pretty intimidating, along with a cliff, giving me a familiar sensation that I have when I'm at home. Trees were fully grown with delicious berries and food.

My eyes were filled with excitement, I looked at Miki, who was already rolling on the grass and having fun. I, then looked up at the fox, who smiled at me and gave me a nod, permitting me to be able to play. A smile tugged at the side of my mouth, as a laugh came out, I was delighted and probably overjoyed. Miki bit my leg playfully, and ran away, causing me to chase her and pouce on her amusingly. She, then, climbed on my back and bit my ear, tugging it. I countered by dropping her to the ground and nuzzling her stomach with my snout, tickling her.

We played for a few moments, until a thought popped into my head like a train that crashed towards me.

Why is he doing all this for us?

I looked around to observe the area carefully, I noticed other creatures come and played happily or made themselves home. Hmm... I turned my attention to Miki, who was playing with other animals joyfully. I smiled at her, it's like we're back home.

I, then, looked at the fox, who was at the top of the cliff, beside the waterfall. I was curious, so I had an attempt of climbing up there. I jumped from one rock to another, almost slipping off.

Phew... It's much harder than what it looks like, I saw dad do it a lot of times, making it look so easy.

As I jumped towards another one, I tipped over and was about to fall- until, the fox helped me up.

Huh?

As we reached the top, the fox stared at my eyes, like he's observing my soul inside me. Woah...

"Um... Sir, why are you helping us?" I ask curiously. My grey eyes filled with inquisitivity.

"You've got potential, boy." He breathed out, "Just like your father..."

My eyes widened in surprise, "You... What!?"

The fox let out a little chuckle, "You're just like your father, Yoshiki Kishinuma; determined grey eyes, the same attitude." He, then, looked at the creatures below like a guardian, his eyes turned sad... So he knew the terrible news "Me and your father were old friends..."

I was still in shock, my mind was filled with jumbled word, WHAT THE HELL?!

"You need training." The fox said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I let out a short yelp, surprised by the sudden feedback, "Bu-Wha-"

"Your father once told me, that if I meet you. I'll train you to the MAX." He said with a slight smirk.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' I shouted in my mind, still taken back by the sudden request.

"Let's start now" he gestured me to follow him, as he casually stepped into the forest.

I stood there frozen, like an ancient statue, under the sea, in the dark depths, teleported by a mermaid to a sea volcano, became a mushroom for no reason, grew fairy wing, but they got eaten by Megalodons, got destroyed by an explosion underwater, got resurrected by dragon balls, transformed into a pony by god, volcano erupts, sending me to space, all the way to a galaxy called 'I LURVE GUMMYBEARS'.

(Sorry that was random. I is bored...)

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran towards the fox, " Sir, wait for me!"

"Hey, call me sensei. I'll be training you." He told me as he continued walking.

My sight concentrated on his tracks, "Uh, Yosh, Sensei. What about Miki?"

Sensei's head slightly turned towards my direction, while he advanced to wherever he's taking me, "Your sister? The other animals will take care of her."

"Who are those animals, anyway?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

No response was given to me. "Uh... Okay." I said following him as he led me.

Several minutes passed, until we've finally arrived to our destination. What we saw before us can be really intimidating before most people. Living things that are scared of heights might've fainted already, if they'd seen this. What was in front of us was a humongous mountain, similar to the cliff from last time, but 10x bigger! As I looked above, I could barely see the this was the destination...

Don't tell me...

"This is where we will be training." Sensei said firmly.

My eyes nearly popped out. WTF!?

"Let's start now."

Well... Sh*t just got real...

* * *

Hahah... Well the romance is coming soon, just enjoy the past.

*People laughing and scream*

*I shot paint at Yoshiki, hitting him right on the face. He launched one at me, but I dodged and it hit both Miki and Yuka. Miki started shooting paintballs at Yuka, while she accidentally shot Ms Yui on the booty and got caught by surprise. Mayu started shooting at me, while I tried to counter, but she ducked and I hit Morishige on the crotch. (Ouch) Seiko shot paintballs at Naomi, hitting her on the 'spots'; Yoshiki stalked behind me and tried to shoot at my head with a lot of paintballs, but I found a lucky penny, and picked it up, as Satoshi got hit multiple times on the face. I laughed my head of, but got hit by Ayumi, who was dangerously shooting rapidly at random places, with her eyes closed using two paintball machine guns.*

Seiko: Naomi come here! Dat booty of yours can be the perfect shield! *Gropes Naomi*

Naomi: Eek!? Seiko stop that!

Me: *laughs evilly and shoots paintball at both of their faces* HAHAHAHA!

Yoshiki: *smirk* You let your guard down... *shoots me multiple times*

Me: *Covered in paint* Dammit... *Reload giant paintball bazooka and shoots at Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: AH SHI- *Grabs Satoshi as a shield, Satoshi screams like a little girl*

*Paint splashes everywhere*

Me: *eats bacon* Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews and piece ou- *gets shot by Ayumi in the the face and bacon gets splashed with paint*

Ayumi: *grins* Oops...

Me: Oh you're in trouble now...


	3. Chapter 3

Lone Destiny

Chapter 3

'Sup? Heheh, Welcome to Chapter 3 of Lone Destiny. Hope you enjoy reading!

I'm just going to comment to the reviewers, that I say thanks to- CommonSwift - You'll find out soon. Just stay tuned! Heheh

TheDoodleSketcher - It's true that they're spreading, it's probably just popular when it comes to Yoshiki. *grins* Thanks for your support, bro!

Me: Hey, what's up? *Body all clean*

*Everyone's exhausted because of the paintball game, covered in paint*

Me: You want bacon? *smiles innocently*

Everyone: *glares*

Me: *smiles nervously* (Why are they glaring at me?)

*An large, ominous and sinister atmosphere surrounded Z'ev*

Me: Uh... Guys? *Takes a step back*

*Everyone glares with smirks*

Me: (I... Don't like the look of this...)

*The boys were holding pink things near me*

Me: Huh!? WHA-

*The girls were grabbing make-up towards my face*

Me: NO! PLEASE, NOT TH-

*Something caught my eyes, things appeared from the distance... My worst enemies..*

Me: BARRELS! HOW COULD YOU!? NOOOOO-

This was the moment, when Z'ev experienced the most horrible and torturous moment in her life; leaving her in the verge of death itself... *Morgan Freeman out*

* * *

It has been a long while since the terribly, unfortunate 'incident'... 8 great years have passed, and I've became a robust, young wolf. I experienced many new things in my days here, and I learnt a lot. I'm still trying to adjust with my human form, but I could deal with it soon. Right now, I'm proud of myself; I'm now a tenacious 12yrs old, in training. Training's been intense ever since, it gets harder as each day passes... I wonder-

A large, 20ft boulder dropped upon my head, from above, causing a slight quake to appear on the solid earth.

"Yoshiki! Didn't I tall you not to space out!? Were still in training!" A familiar voice echoed from the 'humongous' cliff, above my whereabouts.

I easily shattered the boulder into pieces with a head-butt, and stared towards the owner of the voice at the vague head of the cliff, "Alright, alright..." I replied with a deep yet calm growl made my way towards one of the rocks.

I did long, lengthy leaps, calmly approaching towards the summit, quickly. As I arrived, silence filled my mind, just like it did to the area. I, serenely, shut my eyes, concentrating on my surroundings. My breaths were even and smooth, as my mind was clear, like the blue sky.

I focused on the area, my expressions calm and peaceful. My body still and firm like an oak, and my mind at complete peace, like the soothing air against my fur. Like the velvet clouds, my body remains soft and tranquil. My ears still to sense sudden movements, and my body ready for action.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves were noticed at my right, until I heard a sharp noise behind me, like something, rapidly, cutting through wind, followed by several more. Ah... A distraction, huh? I, swiftly, morphed into my human form and, as hard and solid as an enchanted obsidian, I instantly smashed all the medium-sized rocks that were thrown at me.

As soon as I finished, my senses perked up, when another slicing motion, but swifter, caught my attention. I turned my head, my bleach-blonde hair flowing with the wind, and calmly dodged the attacks. As soon as my eyes fluttered open, revealing my confident and courageous grey eyes; I finished with an offensive stance, my senses still alert.

I could sense presence, but faintly. I fling a small rock towards the direction, where my suspicions were located on, causing a rustle, as the rock hit the area. My eyes concentrated... Before I, slowly, turned my attention behind me, and examined a familiar figure.

Sensei stood before me, his fur elegantly long, his chest out like a guardian and staring at me with soul-piercing yellow eyes, that I probably now have. He taught me many things about nature and life. Sensei's been training me hardcore, that my strength is probably supernatural now...

"Heheheh..." I awkward laughed.

I am badass.

Sensei glared at me, "Catch."

Capturing me off guard, Sensei hurl a little egg towards me. I easily caught with my hand, however, the shell was too fragile, causing it to crack with just one little touch. The yolk exploded also landing on my face.

"You need to control your strength more, and you still can't beat my record time in coming up here, on this cliff. However, all in all, you did pretty good. Anyways, you did surpass your father just several days ago." He feed-backed me, with an expressionless look.

Dammit, Sensei...

I hurriedly thrashed my hand and face, trying to remove the slime from the egg.

But a hint of happiness showed in his face with the thought of father, "He must be so proud of you, Yoshiki."

I replied with a sweet smile, that mum would always possess.

"Today's training's over, you can go now." Sensei's voice echoed as his figured disappeared within the shadows.

I've always wondered how he did that... I tried it once, but for some reason... I keep on smashing my face on a boulder...

I gave him a full nod in response.

As perfect silence covered the area once again, like a vast blanket, I turned back to the direction of 'Paradise', the place Miki and I were raised in. I did leaps down the cliff, and landed with a rather loud 'thud'. My human form isn't that bad... Probably just as good as my other... I dashed towards my destination, while I transformed back into a wolf, and stretched my foot pads as I ran lively.

When I arrived, a high-pitched voice called out, making me smile.

"Onii-chan!" Miki raced towards me, and pounced at me as I tickled her on the stomach, making her giggle.

In these past 7 years, Miki has changed, but most of her personality didn't. She's now a young 7yrs old; a young lady, is what I would describe her. I cherish my little sister as much as as I cherished everyone in our once boisterous pack and territory.

"Heh, Miki! How you doing?" I grinned, licking her dark fur on her forehead.

"I'm fine Onii-chan, I made a lot of friends too!" She howled, as she bit my leg to force me to follow her, "Come on, I'll introduce you to them!"

I chuckled, as I followed her. She led me towards the center of an area, filled with beautiful green grass. Miki ran and playfully rolled on them, as I hesitantly walked towards the center. I felt quite uneasy, like I'm being watched, since I could sense a large amount of presence within the area.

"Uh, Miki-" I was interrupted by shouts of other animals, that slightly startled me. I observed the area, carefully. I was surrounded by animals!

"ATTACK!" A roar came out from one of their mouths. All of them yelled in enthusiasm, as they charged towards me, including Miki, and buried me under them.

Those cheeky little buggers... They set me up didn't they?

I transformed into my human form, which was quite bigger than my other-

Um... That's what she said...?

I carried all of them with only little effort and twirled them around, playfully, making them laugh and giggle in delight.

I played with them for several moments, until it was late at night.

"Okay guys, it's already late in the night." I putting all of them down to the ground, and they all had defeated expressions of disappointment, "We can do it next time, now take those looks out of your faces."

I smirked as they smiled and said their farewells, then I glared at Miki, who grinned innocently, "Miki..." I petted her forehead, making her grin widen, "You cheeky little pup."

"Heheheh..." She giggled, and gave me a warm hug, "Night Nii-chan"

I smiled sweetly at my sister, "Goodnight Miki" I said as she was going back to a large cave, in which she slept in with her friends.

* * *

I looked above, at the pure, black night sky, as shadowy as the dark abyss, while the phosphorescent moon illuminated in the darkness along with the dazzling; auroral beams of the stars, adding in more brightness to the divine appearance of the sky. The moon was gleaming and full on sight; easily putting people in daze as they stare into the beautiful delicacy of the surface of the elegant light source.

An idea came to my mind; one that I would get often at stunning midnight, especially in full moons.

I looked around, staring at the sleeping animals then became a wolf as I walked towards a familiar, hidden path, that probably was only known by me. I discovered this path 4 years ago, when I was 7; I continued to advance straight until I saw a large gap between the path, a rather huge fault was there ever since I found it.

It was if a terrible earthquake appeared and continued, vigorously, for several hours, creating this big crack.

As I approached it, I examined what was at the deepest depth of it. I furrowed my brows and concentrated, however, all I could observe was ominous darkness. So deep... Fortunately for me, I was able to jump over to the other side with just one big hurdle. As I made it to the other side, I turned back, just because curiousity got the best of me for some reason, then I continued towards the direction I was heading.

It was a long path, but I got the chance to study the area; crickets chirp every so often, each step I take; large groups of trees surounding the path, like a whole new stage of life form, making whatever takes the path, feel so small and intimidated, as if you're a lone insect.

Finally... I reach my destination...

The plummeting sound of millions of water, diving and crashing against the sturdy earth, echoed throughout the forest, as clear water flowed towards another direction. It was a large waterfall. The familiar sound of raining water drummed in my ears.

I sighed deeply, before taking a few steps backwards and lowering my head in the direction of the waterfall, my eyes closed.

"Here we go!" I grunted, before my eyes opened determinedly and charged towards the waterfall, as I leapt to the plummeting water. Crashing through it, I landed on a solid rock, behind the waterfall, with my bleached fur all soaked.

I'm here once again...

Behind the waterfall, it was like an empty shelter. I would usually take a nice nap in here, but deep inside the area... Lay suspicious stairs... I shook my body to get rid of the wetness from my fur and walked up the stairs, seeing light above.

As I approached to the top, my eyes revealed one of the most magnificent views I have ever seen... I was on a high cliff, with a huge Golden Fullmoon Maple growing near the edge, just laying there, staring off into the distance. The exceptionally beautiful tree had leaves with crimson edges and a golden-yellow center, a sight for the eye.

The dazzling moonlight shimmers against my bleached-blonde fur, while the the calm sensation of the soothing wind hit me; My eyes sparkle with the luminescent stars in the darkness of the sky. I would rest against the maple tree, while enjoying the divine view, just before..

A loud scream of horror pierced my ears, making me flinch and snap out of my thoughts. My ears twitched as I searched for where it came from. A strangled sob was heard, followed by a squeaky plead of 'Help'. My eyes stared at the direction of where the voice was..

At the edge of the cliff!

I felt a familiar feeling I didn't like, as tension built up. I, rapidly, ran towards the voice, at the edge, and looked at the owner. I saw something horrible...

There was a young girl hanging on to her life on a branch, attached to the cliff, about to fall a huge distance. What is a girl doing here!? She seemed to be about the same age as me, but just a girl of shorter height and below average build. Her closed, blue eyes, had tears streaming down towards her cheeks, dropping on her long, blue hair, which was styled into pigtails, held with red hair ties. I saw her weak arms slightly slip, and without a moment, a little whimper of concern left my mouth, unexpectedly.

What the hell!?

Somehow, I felt an urge to suddenly help her... But why?

Why do I feel so protective over a single human...?

The girl's tearful eyes opened, marginally, spotting me, as she stared with sorrow-filled eyes. She was able to let out a squeaky plead, with her shivering mouth, "H-help...me..." Her arms weakening, as each second passes.

My eyes widened, as I started to panic._ What should I do!? I can't transform in front of a human! I have to think of something else! But I don't trust humans- Anyways, I've got to help her!_ I reached out from the cliff, to try and pull her up using my mouth but-

It was too late... Her arms gave in and let go, causing her to drop...

No...

I know this feeling... I felt the same way, when Mum and Dad died...

I-I don't want to experience the feeling again... The feeling of watching someone die right before your eyes...

And you can't do anything...

It felt as if time stopped... My heartbeat beating, loudly, in my ears...

I'm useless...

...

No... It's not too late...!

I jumped off the cliff, diving down towards the girl, as my body sliced through the roaring wind.

I reach forward, making me drop faster, until I was able to attain the ability to have contact with her. As we were falling at the same level, I gripped her by biting the collar of her shirt and I reached for a rock, sticking out of the cliff, to avoid us to stop falling.

Fortunately, my right paw strike one; I let my claws free, as it dug deep into the rock's sturdy core, but I needed help with my other limbs, since I was still going down. I swung my other limbs on the cliff, as if I was rock climbing, to stop me and the girl from moving down any longer. However, the friction was a bit too much, that my paws started bleeding badly, but it was good enough.

All of a sudden, the girl moved and held onto me tightly... like some kind of embrace. My face started warming up.

S-she's so warm...

She gripped my fur tightly and nuzzled her head deeply on my neck. I'm not sure why but I felt shivers and something exploding in me and...

Somehow, I felt a burst of determination and began continuing to reach the end.

Flaming blood was printed on the solid rocks that supported me, as I started leaping towards the summit of the cliff once again, despite the aching pain. I slightly tipped over each time I landed.

As I finally reached the top, I carefully dropped the girl to the ground, who probably woke up as I attained my goal, in other words, when I was carrying her to the head of the cliff. I sat down, my ears bent and my back slouched as I let out a deep sigh of relief. I looked at the girl, who was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

Her whimpers made my chest ache... that just made me want to give her a warm hug-

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

As she did, she looked back at me, staring at my courageous eyes - causing me to jump a little at her sudden recover - while I stared at her aquamarine blue pairs.

Her hand was reaching towards me, as I cautiously took a step back, still unsure, whether I could trust them or not. I noticed she was about to pet my forehead, however, I felt uneasy as it was just a few inches closer. I sensed another presence. I turned towards the presence as I heard a noise, a rifle being reloaded.

"Ayumi!" A tall, mature man, held the rifle towards my direction, as his hand gestured for the little girl to come to him.

Ayumi?

All of a sudden, the man shot a little bullet towards my chest, as I dodged it by jumping to the side, but it was too fast, and it hit the side of my left leg, creating a rather huge gash. A whimper of pain escaped my mouth, as I landed to the ground; the pain of crashing my bleeding paws on solid earth, caused me flinch. The little girl ran towards the man, hitting him with her weak arms.

"No, dad! Stop it!" She screamed at him, but the man just continued launching bullets at my directions.

Dad?

Luckily, I was able to dodge all of them that time; I turned my head towards my escape route. I ran, continuously, towards it, until the wind-piercing sounds of the rifle disappeared.

I breathed, laboriously, as I stared at my injury. It was much deeper than I thought it would be, crimson blood started to stream down from it, as it turned numb. I think it hit my nerve systems... I have to get back to Paradise...

I started limping back to the path of my home, pain appearing, each step I take.

How could've I been so stupid?

I continued advancing towards my destination, until I reached the large fault. Despite the agony, I ripped off a tree from it's roots using my mouth, and placed it on the gap. I winced, as the weight of the tree worsen the pain on my paws. I endured the spasms and burns, as I continued.

I'm such a fool... To even trust a human...

* * *

Sorry, Z'ev is currently experiencing technical difficulties (Unbearable Torture) right now. Reviews and goodnight. *salute*


	4. Chapter 4

Lone Destiny

Chapter 4

Me: *Wakes up and groans* Uh... What the hell...?

?: Aww... She looks so cute!

?: Heheh, I agree!

Me: Huh? *Opens eyes, seeing everyone stare at me*

Mayu: *giggles* That actually looks really good on you!

Me: Wut?

*I summon a mirror, while I stared in horror, I looked like a little high school girl, pink version*

Me: A-AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! TOOOO GIRLEYYYYY!

*Yoshiki, Ayumi, Mayu, Miki, Satoshi and Seiko snickered, while Seiko was groping Naomi, who was complaining. Yuka was in the bathroom. Morishige didn't give a sh*t.*

Seiko: Come on, Naomi, your booty is so bootiful~ You know I can't resist touching dat ass o' yours~

Naomi: S-Seiko!? Quit that!

Satoshi: *nosebleed*

Yoshiki, Ayumi and Mayu: *Still laughing their heads off*

Morishige: *Still doesn't give a sh*t*

Yuka: *Still in bathroom* (It's been more than an hour... Sheesh!)

Me: *mumbles and changes in a poof* I'll get them for this... Anyways, enjoy reading... *nibbles mysterious bacon*

TheDoodleSketcher - Yeah... A slight mistake there... *sweatdrop* Heheh, I knew you were a bro! *Brofist*

CommonSwift - DUNDUNDUUUUNN! Haha, you found out!

Randy Butternubs - Shank yew fow da weview! :3

A/N's Note: I forgot to tell you how Yoshiki and Miki communicate with each other and other animals in their wolf form. It's like telepathy, but with just slight, animal sounds in their voices. Of course, animals don't talk...

* * *

The the season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear. The sun, like a large, granduer orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that I felt I could almost touch it, with my eyes shut. It seemed to look at me with a dull glare, knowing that its beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it. The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was going to be given again, seemed to whisper "I'm Back" to the world as it raised higher and higher in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to return. By the time I opened his eyes, the sun was fully shown, completely covering a sea of dark, lonely clouds in the twilight sky, using the growing, radiant light of luminescence.

A spreading beam of dazzling scintillation gleamed against my bleached fur, blending with the golden-yellowish colour. My sharp, grey eyes flickered along with the radiation of the brilliant, orange egg yolk revealed on the vast blue sky. I stood, courageously, on the summit of the cliff in Paradise, looking over the little creatures below. I breathed, deeply, eyes closed, as I stretched my limbs and paws, letting out a little howl of relief. The aching healed, and the deep wound formed a sizeable, red scar. It was the wound I obtained 4 days ago.

"Yoshiki." A firm, old voice called out behind me, "Come here, boy."

"Sensei..." I gave him a bow of my head, as he walked towards me.

He smiled, "Well, done, my boy. You have done good."

I laughed, nervously, "Heheh, Thanks, Sens-" Two eggs were thrown towards my head, making them crash against my fur, soaking them.

"You need to work on your reflexes more, though." Then he, silently, disappeared.

_That asshole... _I sighed deeply, as I jumped down the cliff, to the clear lake.

As I approached the fresh water, a slight budge on my leg, caused me to fall into the coldness of the soaking water, while a noticeable splash was heard.

My vision concentrated on the figure, who pushed me, and showed a defeated smile.

"Miki..." I growled, as I shook my fur vigorously beside her, causing the remaining drops of water to wet her.

"Oops... Sorry Onii-chan..." She giggled with an innocent smile, when I started licking her forehead fondly, "Can we go for a walk in the forest?"

I thought, deeply, about her request, "Hm, I don't-" I flinched, as I saw Miki stare at me with pleading, Bambi eyes, guilt building up if I refuse, "Oh, fine!" I grumbled with a defeated sigh.

Miki's eyes lit up, as she howled in victory, "Only for a little bit though." I told her, but she just ignored me and continued her silly victory dance, causing me to chuckle.

I had several doubts of accepting the request, since the forest didn't seem like the safe place to be in. However, you can't refuse to a cute, little imouto with such innocent, Bambi eyes, right? Or am I just weak against Bambi stuff...?

"Sensei!" I shouted aloud, "Me and Miki are going for a walk!" I informed him, loud enough for his ears to hear. It's like home...

Sadness glinted in my eyes, but I shook it off as I said, "Should we go now, Miki?"

Miki nodded with a huge grin on her face. She, excitedly, hopped up and down, like a child in a candy shop, as her fur moved with the gravity. She ran to the path towards the forest, with me following her behind. I smiled, gently, as the curious little wolf looked around, sniffing things, with adventurous eyes.

After a few minutes of exploring, anxiety and uneasiness filled me up. Something wasn't right, my senses focused on our surroundings. I anticipated presence-s, there's more than one. We're being watched! "Miki, stay close." I growled, deeply.

"Nii-chan? What is it-" A familiar, faint clicking sound was heard from afar, causing me to perk up and without any hesitation, grabbed Miki behind the neck, carrying her. The bastard's trying to kill Miki! I dodged the silent bullet that tried to strike my imouto. Tch, they have snipers...

I continued dashing away, hearing loud shots and rustling of leaves. I dodged every wind-piercing bullets that were heading to our direction, sprinting at full-speed, which could have been too fast for them. As the shooting stopped and the crackling sounds of trampled twigs disappeared, I thought I lost them for good. But that was what I thought.

The recognisable, strong scent of smoke, rang a bell in my brain. The smoke left a trail in the sky, as I felt a familiar tension build up in my body, causing me to hyperventilate. The trail was from the direction of Paradise!

My eyes were wide with terror. I walked towards the direction, like a stiff doll, and then started to pick up the pace, incredibly, fast, with Miki still in my mouth.

As we arrived, my breathing stopped for a moment, as terrifying memories of the past ran through me and Miki's minds. Everything was consumed by a sea of flames, hunters shooting down and killing innocent creatures, making them suffer without mercy, even if they were just babies. Blood splattered everywhere, as if animals rained from the sky, landing to the solid ground, with their internal organs flying everywhere. It was the same, horrifying image of hell I witnessed before...

I stared down at Miki, who was paralysed with the horrifying sights of her friends, getting murdered ferociously and vigorously, with disgusting smirks on the killers faces as they worsen the view of the corpses. It was like, they enjoy skinning living things and gutting and dissecting them, blood squirting, every time they poke an organ. Miki's eye were wide open in terror, while tears streamed down, intensely, to her fur.

More hunters ran out of a familiar path. The hidden route, I would often go at midnight, until the little incident 4 days ago. The blood trail! I forgot about the trail of blood I left, when I came back to Paradise! It's... It's all my fault...

As I observed the area more, helpless and paralysed, a knowledgeable appearance of a certain man, churned my stomach. Th-this man... Killed mom... The man tried to stab a little rabbit that was cornered by large rock. The man snickered, with a blood-painted dagger.

I, carefully, placed Miki on my back, "Miki... Hold on tight..." I growled, as I was about release my rage. Miki gave me a weak, shivering nod and she gripped tight at the back of my neck, using her mouth. I darted towards the man, who was about to lower the sharpened weapon towards the poor rabbit, my fangs bared and ready to rip him into pieces. My eyes turned red with complete anger. I leapt towards the man, taking him by surprise; my claws slashed and pierce against his soft skin, making crimson drops of blood, run down towards the ground.

The man screamed in horrible pain, that gave a pleasurable sensation to my ears. Suddenly, the man, then, slashed his knife at me, creating a large wound on my body. A slight whimper escaped my mouth, but I endured the agony, as I continued to release my bloodlust and vengeance on this human. I crunched on his throat, digging my fangs deep, making the human roar in unbearable suffering. I gripped his skin really hard, and tore it from his body.

The man stood there, all still and numb, making gurgling sounds, as a large amount of blood sprayed from his throat. His body fell on the ground, with the sick sounds fading away, ending in an audible 'thud', reminding me of what happened to mum.

I panted, heavily, as my breathing became even and I calmed down. My once flaming eyes returned to their original colour. A sick scent of blood, that was stained on my fur, went into my nose. Tears started to form, as I saw what I had just done. My attention turned towards Miki, who had her eyes shut closed. Thank god, she's okay... I winced as blood dripped below me. The wound was clearly visible, blood oozing from the deep source.

"Onii-chan..." Miki whined, as she felt my body twitch in pain. Her tears soaking my fur, behind me.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Miki. Don't worry about it..."

Her head rubbed against my back, as she continued crying. Suddenly, a large outcry of anger, rang in my ears, as if they were about to bleed, made me flinch. "BROTHER!" A deep voice cried out. Another recognisable man came, charging towards us, with a furious look. The same familiar appearance... The same lust for blood I saw, 7 years ago... His completely enraged face, made me incapacitated... He was holding the same blade, he used to brutally kill dad with...

I couldn't move... His glare made me immobilised... All I could do is save Miki...

I closed my eyes as his dagger grew closer, until... Sensei jumped in front of me, unexpectedly, in result of his chest getting stabbed. A necklace with a fang hanging in the center drop on the sturdy earth, the same time Sensei hit the dirt. My eyes widened as I saw a pool of his own blood formed, beneath his beautiful orange fur. The killer was also surprised with the abrupt sacrifice.

"Sensei!" I gasped out, tears starting to drop from my eyes.

Sensei slowly opened his same sharp, yellow eyes, and stared at me and Miki, "Yoshiki... Don't give up... Remember what your father said..." He was able to wheeze out, his lungs probably aching as each word comes, "He would've been so proud of you..."

"Sensei..." I whimpered, as I stepped towards his body.

"Yoshiki... I'm proud of you..." He coughed, with a weak smile, causing me to perk up in surprise, "I'm as proud as your father would be... You've grown, a lot..." His gaze turned to the necklace that was lying on the ground, "This necklace... Your parents wanted me to give them to you..." Blood started to come out of Sensei's mouth as he coughed. The man started smirking as he saw my reaction, when he thrusted his knife into Sensei's body, and continued stabbing him. Sensei's eye widened in agony, "Now run boy..." Blood squirted everywhere, soaking my coat, as I saw a scene that would tear my heart into pieces. Sensei's corpse laid there, lifeless, with his eyes wide open, along with his mouth, as if he got run over by a truck.

The man started laughing, insanely, as he constantly penetrated Sensei's corpse with the blood-scented blade, fresh blood showered the area with each stab. I came back to my senses when the man glared at me with murderous eyes. Rapidly, I equipped the necklace on my neck and grabbed Miki by the neck. She whimpered in surprise when I dodged the slash of the blade. All I could do is flee now...

Despite the pain of my wound, I dashed towards the forest as fast a I could. However, due to the large injury, I wasn't as fast as I was usually. Each step I took, blood squirted out from the huge cut; my breathing was laboured and my heart beat quickened. All of a sudden, I stopped my tracks.

In front of us was a long downhill, similar to a cliff's edge. The noises of clamouring hunters, were coming closer and closer to me and Miki's direction. They're gaining on us! I guess we have no choice... Without anymore hesitation, I dived down, trying to land on all fours, but the dirt was too slippery, causing my to trip. Sh*t... I rolled down, protecting Miki, as I got bruised multiple times by rocks and sharp twigs. I got hit by the roots of the trees, getting more cut on my body. Then my head, suddenly, crashed on a large rock, hard, as me and Miki landed on something soft and grain-like, kind of like grains of rice but smaller.

I opened my eyes, observing the area we were in. I, slowly, stood up, my limbs still weak from all the hits. My paws stretched, feeling something tickle below. Sand? I looked around, more carefully. A seaside...? I looked at Miki who was unconscious in human form, and sighed in relief. I carried her on my back, as I limped towards the water. My vision was vague as I was losing consciousness. I guess I-heh- lost a lot of blood... I dropped to the smooth sand, as I transformed to my human form.

* * *

Footsteps approached near me and Miki, and a faint conversation was made.

"Hey, why are there kids here?" An unfamiliar voice of a man's echoed in my head.

"I don't know, but poor darlings... They might be orphans..." A woman's sweet voice was heard.

"Hm... Probably..." The man sighed, "Let's take them."

* * *

*sigh* That's it in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed... It... *sniff* I could somehow feel da pain... *chomps on mysterious bacon* nom... nom... nom...

Satoshi: Hey... Where's Yuka?

Everyone: *shrug*

*The sound of toilet flushing echoed and door opens*

Yuka: Hey Onii-chan!

Everyone: O_o

Me: (Wow... She's been there for about 24 hours... A world record...)

Oh, yeah... I may need help from you, I need to think of pranks to pull on these guys... I DECLARE A PRANK WAR!-

Yoshiki: Hm?

Me: Nothing...

The targets tomorrow will be Satoshi and Naomi...They messed with da wrong bro... *grin*

Reviews and pece out! Boop.


	5. Chapter 5

Lone Destiny

Chapter 5

Heheheh... Prank #1: Portable toilets, in action...

CommonSwift - It has been said in the first chapter, that those hunters are not hunting for original wolves, but wolves their kind. The ones that can transform. Glad I can help! *licks bacon*

TheDoodleSketcher - Maybe... But this is an extra that's in the least of my concerns. Thankz you fo da suggestion! *brofist with bacon fists* PRANK WARZ!

Reversaloftheheart - As you wish! Shanksh fow da weeview! :3

Me: Well! It's time to go for a picnic! I feel pretty good today!

Miki &amp; Yuka: Yay!

Morishige: *Doesn't give a damn*

Yoshiki: I'll ready the stuff!

Me: Don't need to. *summons picnic basket, blankets, some toys, ball, hats, etc.* Since I am the writer here, almost anythings possible!

Yoshiki: Cool.

Me: Everyone ready?

Everybody: Yep!

Morishige: *Doesn't give a damn*

*I teleport everyone to a park with 2 public toilets, on a wooden platform, beside a large lake* (Suspicious?)

Girls: Wow...

Ayumi: Where are we?

Me: Oh, at Plitvice Lakes National Park in Croatia.

Satoshi: Croatia!?

Yoshiki: Damn-

Ayumi: Language!

Yoshiki: Fine... Sorry.

Me: (Man they'll be so cute together...) Who wants to eats?

*Pretty much everyone raises their hands except for Morishige, who doesn't give a damn. I passed all of their food*

Me: (M'kay... So Naomi and Satoshi's ones are the only ones that have that chemical in them...)

*Everyone eats*

Me: (Wait... Ah sh*t! I mixed Morishige's one with Satoshi's! ... Meh...)

*Everyone finishes*

Me: Hey... Since we're done... Let's play a game of Spin the Bottle! (The effect of the chemical takes place in about 2 hours...) *Summons an empty bottle* I have a generator on my phone.

Yoshiki: Well, that was sudden... Yosh! (Bad feeling... Have a bad feeling...)

Mayu: Spin it then!

*The bottle spins and points at Ayumi*

Me: *Presses 'Random' on phone* Sit on the person's lap, to your right, for the whole game. *Grins*

Ayumi &amp; Yoshiki: WHAT?!

Me: If you don't, you'll be playing with X, my wolf of destruction! *A huge black wolf shows up, with flaring eyes and long fangs*

Ayumi: Ah- okay...

Yoshiki: Sh-Shinozaki-!

*Yoshiki looks away, blushing, while Ayumi climbs up on his lap*

Ayumi: (I-It's actually warm...)

Yoshiki: (Damn you Z'ev...)

Me: (I can read your mind~)

Satoshi: (I'm a barbie girl~ In a barbie wooorld~ Life in plastic~ It's fantastic! You can brush my hair~ Undress me everywhere~)

Me: *snickers* (WTF SATOSHI?!) Okay let's continue! *claps hands*

*The bottle spins and lands on Miki*

Me: *Random* Hug your bro! (Wow, Yoshiki's getting all the contact!)

Miki: Alright! *Hugs Yoshiki, even though Ayumi's still there*

Yoshiki: *chuckles*

Miki: I missed you, Onii-chan...

Yoshiki: I missed you too, Miki. *Ruffles Miki's hair, making her giggle*

Ayumi: *blush* (Hmmm...)

*They let go, Miki sits back to her place*

Me: Heheh, okay!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Satoshi*

Me: *Random* Have you ever had a crush in this room? (Obvious one...)

Satoshi: *blush* I-uh- yeah... (At least it wasn't a dare...)

Me: Fine enough. (Don't wanna ruin his lurve life.)

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yoshiki*

Me: *Random* Take off your shirt for the whole game. (Woah, I don't know if Ayumi's lucky or unfortunate...)

Ayumi: !?

Yoshiki: *sighs and takes off his shirt, revealing his six pack and muscles*

Ayumi: *nosebleed* (I didn't know K-Kishinuma was this muscled!)

Yoshiki: *Notices Ayumi's nosebleed* Shinozaki, you okay? Your nose is bleeding!

Ayumi: *Covers it* I-I'm fine!

Me: (Heheh... Told you, they're cute!) Okay! Let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Naomi*

Me: *Random* Uh- make out with the boy of your choice. (Oh, snap!)

Naomi: *blushes intensely* Wha-!?

Me: There's a secret place behind those bushes, like a mini garden, so we won't see!

Naomi: *sighs in defeat, and grabs Satoshi by the arm, dragging him*

Satoshi: Wah! Na-Naomi-

*They disappear to the bushes*

Me: Ah... Well, since they're busy, let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Seiko*

Me: *Random* Have you ever stalked someone on social media?

Seiko: Yep! I guess about 16-20 people a week or something...

Everyone: 0_o

Me: Hahaha! That reaction! Okay, let's move on.

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yuka*

Me: *Random* Lick the face of the person to your left. *chuckles* (Lol, Morishige...)

Yuka: Wut!?

Morishige: Dafuq?

Yoshiki, Seiko &amp; Me: *Chuckles*

Yuka: Why?!

Me: Just do it Yuka.

Yuka: *Hesitanly licks Morishige's cheek* -

*Satoshi and Naomi comes back*

Satoshi: Hey guys, I got some news! *Smiles*

Naomi: Satoshi's now my boyfriend! *hold Satoshi's hand*

Everyone: :D... You're now official!?

Yoshiki: Wow, Congrats dude!

Seiko: Ah! Naomi~ *Gropes Naomi*

Naomi: S-Seiko!? Stahp!

Ayumi: Congratulations, Nakashima-san! (Why don't I feel jealous?)

Yoshiki: *Pets Ayumi's head*

Ayumi: Huh? *Looks up*

Yoshiki: *Smile*

Ayumi: *Blush and looks away* (The hell...?)

Yuka: Onii-chan! *Runs to Satoshi and buries her head on him*

Satoshi: Yuka! What's wrong?

Me: Oh~ She just had to lick a face of an 'I don't give a crap' person.

Naomi: An 'I don't give a crap' person... Morishige?

Me: Heheh, yep. (It's so obvious...)

Satoshi: Don't worry Yuka, it's fine now.

Me: Alright! Let's continue the game!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Mayu*

Me: *Random* Kiss anyone on the cheek. (Easy.)

Mayu: *blushes and kisses Morishige*

Morishige: *blush* (Huh?) *smiles*

Mayu: *smiles*

Me: Heheh, let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yoshiki again*

Yoshiki: Again?

Me: Don't worry about it Broshiki! *Random* It says, sing any song of your choice in front of the whole group. (See? It ain't so bad.)

Yoshiki: *sighs* M'kay... Gimme a guitar.

Me: *Summons guitar and passed it to Yoshiki* Here ya go.

Yoshiki: *Places guitar in front of him and Ayumi, making her move back a little.*

Ayumi: *Touches Yoshiki's chest and flinches*

Yoshiki: *Slouches slightly to play the guitar with Ayumi under his head*

Ayumi: *Blushes and gulps*

Me: (OTP-OTP-OTP-OTP-OTP!)

*Yoshiki starts to play and sing 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette*

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

*Ayumi calms down and laid on Yoshiki's bare chest, making him blush"

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

*Yoshiki's soothing voice echoed through the park*

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

*Ayumi rested on his chest, along with her hands, lying with a soft contact*

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

*Yoshiki paused a bit, before continuing*

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

*Ayumi changed her resting position on Yoshiki, making his heartbeat quicken*

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye...

*Yoshiki finished with a lingering voice*

Everybody + Me: 0_0... Woah...

Mayu: You're a really good singer, you know that?

Seiko: Kishi! You sing like... I have no idea!

Yoshiki: What is up with the nickname?!

Seiko: :3

Satoshi: That was really good though!

Yoshiki: Heheh...

Naomi &amp; Morishige: *cough*

Mayu: Shige-nii? What's wrong?

Morishige: I just feel kinda weird...

Naomi: Me too...

Satoshi: Are you okay?

Me: (Great! 2 hours have already passed! The prank plan must go on!) Uh, there's two toilets near the lake, over there. *I pointed to the direction*

Naomi: Okay, thanks.

*Morishigay &amp; Naomi went towards it*

Me: Hey guys, you can play for a little bit. I'm gonna go get something.

*Everyone nodded, Miki and Yuka we're running about*

Yoshiki: Hey, Z'ev!

Me: Yeah, bro?

Yoshiki: Ayumi's asleep, what should I do with her? *He revealed Ayumi dozing on his bear chest, while sitting on his lap, with a smile on her face*

Me: *grin* (Aww, cute!) Just leave her like that 'til she wakes up! (OTP...)

*I ran towards the direction where the targets are*

Let the Prank begin...

* * *

O... an... O...ii...cha...

I groaned and changed my sleeping position into a more comfortable one.

"ONII-CHAN!" A high-pitched voice called out, irritatedly, as I felt punches on my forehead and my hair being pulled.

"Owowowow!" I opened my eyes, revealing Miki sitting on me, wearing her flower dress, her cheeks puffing, "Calm down, Miki!"

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms.

I chuckled, as I looked around, and noticed I was laying on a bed. My wound, which reached from my shoulder, through my abs, to my hips, was strapped in bandages, preventing anymore blood to be wasted, "Where are we?"

Miki shrugged, "I don't know..."

We were inside a little room with two beds. I looked outside the window, observing a large number of kids run around and play outside. I grabbed on to my red shirt and pulled it on.

"Come on, Miki" I said as I stood up from the bed. Miki followed behind me, and grabbed my arm, hugging them, usually when she was nervous.

As we exited the room, we saw several more, that were similar to ours, but with different numbers above them. We had number 17.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind me. I turned around, alarmed, and swiped my leg on the ground, making the human fall hard on the floor, "Woah! Calm down, tiger!"

My sight focused on the figure, it was a mature man, with short brown hair. He was wearing a white, buttoned-up shirt, with knee-length shorts, similar to mine. He had a smile related to mum's. I calmed down a bit, but not completely.

"Who are you? Where are we? What are we doing here? How long have we been here?" I asked firmly, with a glare. Miki's grip on my arm tightened.

"Hey, one at a time!" The man smiled, still on the ground, "Firstly, my name is Leogan, but you can call me Leo. Two people brought you here, this is an orphanage. You've been unconscious here for 5 days. I wonder what happened?"

I sighed, still cautious, "Fine, old man." Not replying to his question, which he seemed to understand.

The old man flinched at his nickname, "Leo." He said again to remind me.

"Old man." I imitated his irritated expression.

Old man sighed and laughed, leaving me confused, "Anyway, what are your names?"

I didn't respond. I was still cautious and can't trust them yet.

"Um... Miki Kishinuma." Miki replied, still holding my hand, "This is my nii-chan, Yoshiki."

I stared at her, my head tilted slightly, and my one brow cocked up. She can't trust this dude now...

"Ah! Nice to meet you! Please make yourself at home, you can play outside if you want." He said in a cheery voice, then walked away, carrying a box full of toys.

Me and Miki went towards the entrance, leading towards the playground.

"Miki." I said, as Miki looked up at me, "Are you sure we can trust that guy?" I asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know. But he seems trustworthy, and he reminds me of mum..." Miki mumbled.

I sighed, "Alright, let's check out this place more." I smiled gently at her, as she nodded with a grin.

As we exited the orphanage, Miki's eyes lit up. The whole place was filled with children, big and small. The playground had a huge slide, a bouncy castle, an apparatus, a long row of swings and tunnels.

"Wow..." Was the only thing I said. It was like a huge festival.

Miki started laughing, excitedly, "Onii-chan! I wanna play on that bouncy thing!" She hopped up and down.

"Heheh, okay off you go. Be careful, though." I told her.

Miki saluted, "Aye, sir!"

I chuckled as I explored the area more.

"Hey, freak!" A boy's voice caught my ears.

"Heh, look! The little weirdo's gonna cry!" Another voice laughed.

I seeked where the voices came from.

"Haha! A little baby!"

Finally, I tracked them. They were in a dark pathway, leading to a dead end. Further in the darkness, I spotted a group of boys, probably older than me, trapping a young boy, with short, ginger hair, crying little tears.

As I noticed one of the big guys were about to strike him, I, rapidly, dashed towards the boy, protectively standing in front of him, and stopped the jab with my hand. I still had to control my strength though...

"Hey! Where'd you come from!?" He growled.

I tightened my grip slightly, causing the little boy to scream in pain. Oops... Too much...

I let go, revealing the boy's bruised and bleeding hand. He started crying out loud. I turned behind, looking at the innocent infant. He stared at me, nervously. I smiled, gently, making the ginger to calm down, but his expression changed, as I sensed a punch coming towards me. I, simply, moved to the side, making the bully hit a brick wall. He cried out in agony and stared at me. I placed my hand in front of his forehead, confusing him, and calmly flicked my finger, causing him to fall down unconscious. Hah... They're so fragile...

Everyone had their attention focused on me, in surprise. I turned my head onto the rest of the group, making them step back a little. Panic filled them, as I gave the my death glare, telling them to 'screw off'. The chickens clamoured away in terror, some of them tumbling a little. I chuckled.

"U-uh..." The ginger stuttered, anxiously.

I looked at him, grinning, "Don't worry, the guy's just unconscious." I checked double-time, "Or I probably did it too hard..."

The ginger had his pale, blue eyes wide, but coughed, "Thanks!" He said, starting to find confidence.

"No problem." I told him, shoving my hands in my pockets. This person doesn't seem so bad...

"I'm Kentaro Matsushida!" He smiled, a hand out waiting for me to shake.

A smile tugged at my mouth, as I placed my hand in his. A classic introduction, "Yoshiki Kishinuma."

I shook his hand, careful not to crush it.

We shook hands...

I shook his hand...

I SHOOK HANDS WITH A HUMAN!

"Uh... You okay...?" Kentaro asked, quite concerned.

I snapped out from my thoughts... A little... "Mhm..." I hummed, poker-facing. I forgot the fact that I don't trust humans. Yoshiki... Humans bad! Bad humans! Dey very bad! Humans not Unicorns! DEY DONT DROP BACON WHEN DEY DIE! BACOONNAZCDVSGDFGFHRGCBEMTGUFOEHCRAP! (Sorry, just got quite bored...)

My stomach growled, as my face flushed in embarrassment. Kentaro laughed, "You're hungry, that's probably why you were acting weird!"

I rubbed my belly, feeling emptiness inside, "Hm... I guess I am..." That's probably why I was craving so badly for bacon...

Kentaro ran in front of me, as he gestured for me to follow him, using his arm, "Come on! It's a good thing, since lunch is almost ready!" I grinned again, "Yosh!"

* * *

As we entered the cafeteria, a rousing scent of FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD filled the whole place. I drooled.

"Hey dude, you're drooling." Kentaro smirked, looking at my face.

I snapped back to the real world from Food heaven, as I rapidly wiped my mouth, "Shut up! I haven't eaten a single thing for 5 days, okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, he stared at a table with 4 chairs and plates already setted and filled with foooooooooooooooooooooooooooood... "Let's sit over there!"

"M'kay." I said as I followed him.

"Onii-chan!" A high voice called behind me, as I felt an embrace on my waist, causing me to wince as my wound was touched. "Oops! Sorry!"

I turned around, as I found Miki standing there with a cheeky grin, "Miki! Don't do that by surprise again." I frowned slightly, I returned the embrace, "Anyways, how' you doing?"

"Awesome! I had a lot of fun, made friends, played a lot, wen-" She chattered, continuously, until I interrupted her.

"Alright, I get the idea." I chuckled.

"Onii-chan, I want to introduce you to someone!" She giggled as she gestured someone to come forward.

Another girl showed herself. She had short, brown hair, up to her shoulders; caramel eyes, bangs at the side of her forehead. She was wearing a dress, quite similar to Miki's, but with butterflies.

"H-hello..." She whispered, her voice barely audible to anyone but me or Miki.

Miki smiled, "Onii-chan, this is Hana! My best friend!"

Wow... A best friend in one day? Hmm... "Nice to meet you! I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, Miki's brother!" I smiled, gently, at her.

Hana hid behind Miki, "H-Hana Kayoko..." She gasped out.

I chuckled a little at the shyness. "Hana, don't be shy!" Miki said to her.

"Hey, what's up?" A voice behind me asked, I looked to see Kentaro, confused.

"Oh yeah," I turned back to Miki, "Miki, here's Kentaro Matsushida."

"Yo." Kentaro waved his hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Miki Kishinuma!" Miki let out a little laugh, as I playfully punched him.

"Miki, You wanna sit with us?" I asked, since there are 4 chairs.

Miki nodded, "Aye!" As her and her friend sat on the last 2 chairs that weren't occupied on the table.

As I was about to take a spoon of my DELICIOUS food, with bacon, a girl walked near me.

"Hey there, cutie, what's your name?" She asked possessing a smile, as if she's about to molest someone.

"Crispin Freeman." I lied. Luckily, this girl seemed dumb enough to believe me.

Kentaro snickered. I was about to put the food in my mouth until the girl started talking again, "So, wha-"

"SHUT UP! CAN I JUST EAT IN PEACE THANK YOU?!" I yelled, already getting impatient.

The girl started crying, and ran away shouting, "STOP YELLING AT ME CRISPIN!" Flailing her arms around, crazily, like a fish trying to escape. I swear she hit some people on the face as she passed through...

I sighed, as I shoved the food in my mouth, savouring the blended taste of bacon and something else. Finally, foooooooooooooooood. Kentaro started laughing.

My head turned to him, "Wut?" I asked in my mouthful.

"What do you mean 'wut'? You just called yourself Crispin Freeman and a girl just shouted 'STOP YELLING AT ME CRISPIN!'." He grinned, preventing himself from laughing, "Look how she's running! Do you see that everyday?"

"Huh." I gulped down the last of my food, admitting that it does seem weird.

Kentaro stared at me in surprise, "Dude! You finished already!?"

"Hm?" I hummed, I noticed his plate was still filled with food. It seemed that I wolfed my food down too quickly... Heheh...

Kentaro shook his head, as he changed the subject, "That was pretty harsh, though... You just made a girl cry." He stared at the direction where the girl fled, "She was pretty cute too."

He turned to me, with a smirk similar to the girl's, as his eyebrows wiggled. What a perverted look... I shoved him, gently, causing him to him his head hard on the floor. Oops... Too hard... "Pervert." I chuckled.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kentaro jumped up, angrily, with a large bump on his forehead, as he charged at me. He crashed into me, but I didn't budge a bit, "Dude! What are you, a beast!?"

I chuckled at his description of me. "Hmm... Maybe..." I hummed, quietly, but was able to be heard. I looked at his food, "Finish your food, bro."

"What are you? My mum!?-" We were interrupted by giggles at the opposite of our side of the table. Miki and Hana were laughing at our argument.

Me and Kentaro sighed, as we started chuckling as well. I guess I can get used to this... It might not be so bad...

* * *

I've been in this orphanage for already 7 months. I was now 13... I've started warming up to humans, I can now control my strength, and I've learnt a lot of things being a human. There were news 2 months ago that Hana Kayoko, Miki's best friend, was already adopted. But Miki was happy for her! I also learnt a lot of things about Kentaro, who became my best pal, in this past months. Kentaro is the type of person, who is cheerful, determined and courageous. When he feels sad, he doesn't hesitate to let out his tears, which I thought was fine. Dad taught me a lot of things about humans. He said 'If someone cries, that doesn't mean they are weak. It means they have been strong for too long.' I believe it. He also taught a whole load of crap. Algebra, Economics, English, Energy, Adaptations and other poop. I surprisingly did good.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" A familiar voice called out but seemed to be imitating a high-pitched voice, behind me. I heard footsteps come closer.

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, "Yeah, Kentaro?" My gaze stayed towards the sea of everlasting darling in the twilight sky, glaring at the phosphorescent moon, that reflected a beam of light to my grey-eyes.

"Dammit! You always find out it's me! I was trying to be Miki... Anyways, what you doing here on the roof?" He sat down next to me.

Hehe... That imitation of Miki was an EPIC FAIL! I sighed, as the soothing breeze hit my skin, "Dunno, this seems like a really refreshing area to be when I want to clear my head or something."

"M'kay," Kentaro nodded, "By the way, Leo said it's time to go back to our dorms. It time to go to sleep."

"The old man?" I grinned at him.

He chuckled, "Heheh, yeah."

"Yosh! See you in a bit." I smiled, as I stared into the starry sky, once again.

"Alright, 'night, bro!" He stood up and headed down the roof.

I exhaled, deeply, "Time passed so quickly, right?" I said, stopping, Kentaro's tracks.

"Yeah... It's been 7 months since we met... And you scared the hell out of those chickens!" He smirked a cat-like smile, "And made that hot girl cry..."

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically, as I flicked my finger on his forehead, causing him to yell a loud 'OUCH!', "Look, I said I'm not good with girls, okay?"

"Oh, Alright. Come here and gimme a kiss, then." He mocked me. I looked at him in silliness and disgust.

I smacked him upside the head, "When I said that, that doesn't mean I'm homo, asshole." I smirked, as Kentaro held his head tight.

"Agh, sh*t dude! You're like fricking Hulk!" He groaned.

"Why, thank you." I improved my posture, as I looked up proudly.

Kentaro let go of his head, revealing a huge bump, "Screw you, Yoshiki..."

I laughed, as I stood up, "Come on, old man might be worried."

"Ah, 'kay." He mumbled, as he slightly touched his bump and winced, "You're killing me..."

"Hahaha..." I chuckled, sarcasm filling the whole area, "As if I would do that to my best pal."

"Aww..." Kentaro grinned, as he squashed both his cheeks with his hands, making him look ridiculous, "That's like the most cheesiest thing you've ever said!"

"Shut up!" I grinned back, "Let's hurry back, Miki might be wondering where I am."

"Heheh, okay." He hanged his arm on my neck, playfully, "Let's go, broshiki!"

Broshiki? Wth!? Man, Kentaro and his nick-naming habit... Me and Kentaro got down the roof as we entered the room filled with silent dorms. It seemed that we were the only ones awake. We brofisted and entered our own rooms.

As I entered dorm 17, I saw Miki already sleeping on her bed, peacefully. I smiled, gently, as I walked towards her bed, and sat at the side.

"Good-night, Miki." I whispered, as I placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. Miki smiled in her sleep, creating a cute face.

I sighed, quietly, as I headed towards my own bed; making myself comfortable, when I covered myself with a thick blanket. My drowsy eyes, slowly, closed shut, as I fell into the darkness of harmonious slumber.

* * *

"ONII-CHAN!" My hair was being pulled, painfully.

"OUCH!" I, swiftly, opened my eyes, seeing Miki hitting me, "Alright, Miki, I'm awake!"

Miki stretched her arms high in the air, "Yay!" She cheered.

I sighed, with a smile, "Miki, can you stop waking me up like that?" I asked.

Miki stared at me, "No can dooo, Onii-chan!" She giggled, as she continued cheering. Well... She seems cheery...

"What makes you so cheerful today?" I grinned as I sat up.

Miki got off me and grabbed something underneath her pillow.

I pushed the blanket off me as I revealed myself shirtless. I usually sleep shirtless. A large, noticeable scar was clearly visible, diagonally on my body. The scar passed from my left shoulder, all the way to the right side of my hips. I grabbed my shirt beside me, and equipped it on.

Miki came back, holding something wooden in her hands. The scent of it was different though. It smelt like... BACON!

"GAH!" I dropped from the bed, as I sniffed the scent. Miki giggled at my idiocy.

"Here you go Onii-chan!" Miki opened her hands, revealing a small wooden wolf, the surface seemed to be carved in detail. It was smooth and intricate, the points all sharp, like teeth. It was about the size of a quarter of my hand.

I stared at it in surprise, "Wow..." Was the only thing I could get out from my mouth, as I gazed at it, filled with amazement. I was speechless... "Miki... Did you make this...?"

Miki nodded, proud of herself, "Yep! I carved it carefully, but it did take a while though. I also made it scented! I made it for you, as a good luck charm!"

She passed me the precious charm, feeling the polished smoothness of the surface, "Wow... Miki you have a great talent! This is amazing, thanks!" I ruffled her hair in gratitude, making her giggle.

She embrace me, smiling, "It's for being a great brother! And the best one, I've ever had! Love you!" I chuckled, as I returned the hug.

"Heheh... Love you too. I promise I'll keep this safe at all times!" I gripped the charm close to my chest, "Come on, Miki! It's probably time for breakfast!"

She pulled away from the hug and nodded, "Aye!" Miki, then, skipped outside the dorm, towards the cafeteria, after me. It was sweet of her to spend her time, doing this for her bro...

But Miki's head popped inside the ajar door, "Onii-chan..." She called.

"Hm?" I hummed in reply. I wonder what she wants...

"Umm..." She hesitated for a moment, "Where does poop come from?"

I was startled by her unexpected question. I sighed. Little kids and their weird questions... I wonder if I was like this to dad...? I thought for a bit, before answering, "Oh, it's simple. They come from Uranus!" (Get it? No...?)

"Okay! Thanks Onii-chan!" She giggled, as she disappeared.

I didn't know kids could actually make life, THIS awkward...

I sniffed the strong scent of mmmm... Bacon... From the charm and, carefully, shove it in my pocket. I exited my dorm, and spotted Kentaro coming from his, his orange hair all messed up. He looked like a total mess!

I walked towards him, "Hey, bro. What's up?" I greeted him with a brofist and looked slightly concerned about his appearance.

"Oh, mornin', brotato..." He mumbled, drowsily, "I just had a really weird dream... Maybe a nightmare?"

Curiousity got the best of me, "Tell me about it then..." I persuaded him, as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Okay..." Kentaro took a huge breath, "When I went to sleep- You know when you have like a very intense nightmare, that even your leg tries to wake you up, and your leg's like 'GET UP!'. Your leg kicks awake. I w-was asleep, right? A-and this was my dream... I was being chased by a giant Crab... It's not funny. Th-this huge, like 50ft tall crab, he was chasing me down the beach and he was doin' that crab run like 'ssssk ssssk sssssk ssssssssssssk'! He was snappin' at me- with his giant snappers! And he was- all night long he was runnin' at me for about a hundred miles per hour- and you know how like you're being chased by a killer or a beast, in your dream they can run as fast as they can- but you can't f*ckin'- You're like 'AGH! COME ON!- I CANT MOOVE!'! And the crab's like 'ssssk sssskk sskimcomingsssssk sssskk ssssssssskk'! And his eyes were up here a-and lightning were shootin' out of his eyes- A-and he was wearin' these kinds of loafer or somethin'- I dunno... Oh my leg was f*ckin' sweating like 'GET UP!'! And I woke up for like a second- b-but you know how like somethin' weird was sleepin' next to you? A-and tried to pretend you're not awake, ya know? Yeah... The gay kid was sleepin', naked next to me- and I was like 'Nooooo...' You like try to trick yourself... 'Oh nooo... I'm not awake... Noooo...' And then I went back to sleep- right back into the f*ckin' dream! When I fell back into the dream- The crab was like waiting for me, he was like 'ssssk ssssk ssssssssk sssssk sksssssssk!'- And I was like 'NOT AGAIN!'... All night long... And I woke up in my dream, and I called you, bro, a-nd I was like I have to tell somebody else, kay... You pick up the phone and I was like 'Dude... I had the weirdest dream last night...'- and you were like, all concerned, 'What was your dream?'- I said 'I-I was being chased by a giant crab...'- 'WHAT!?' You shouted 'Dude, Wut?!' One sec, you were like 'Hold on' And I hear like paper going like 'flupflupflupflupflupflupflup'- 'Okay... Flupflupflupflupflup' -I go like 'D-dude, what are you doing?' -You go like 'I have a dream book.' - 'I'm looking up crabs to see what they represent. In my dream book.' Right? So all of a sudden, y-you go all like 'Dude! Crabs, hold on...crab... Ashurhek,fmfhgdgncmvhsfsferrsfvshh... Dude, you're gay.' - 'That's why you were running away, because the crab represents sexuality, because it doesn't know which way to- f*ckin'- And that's why you were running away! You were running away from your GAYNESS!' I said 'Whatawhat 'bout the ball o' lightning?!'- 'Uhh, lightning... It- uh- emphasises the gay- that's what it says. If there was lightning around the crab, y-you're super gay! That's what it says right here. Super gay. - He wasn't wearing loafers was he!? Oh no! Cause that would mean you're a mega, ultra gay, like a holy sh*t gay!' GAYYYY-"

"Kentaro..." I stood there all frozen from his story, Kentaro glared at me, sweating "WHAT ACTUAL THE F****-"

"Onii-chan! Hurry up!" Miki yelled from the distance.

I turned to the direction where Miki was, "Yeah, coming!" Then I turned back to Kentaro, "Dude, you seriously have weird dreams... Wait... Did you just say a kid just slept with you naked-?"

"N-no! You probably got jumbled up!" Kentaro stuttered.

"Heheh, M'kay," I just let it slip, since it would be awkward, "Come on, to the cafeteria!"

"Right!" He sighed, still spooked out about his nightmare.

* * *

As me and Kentaro raced to the cafeteria, I heard a recognisable shriek. Miki! I ran to the direction of the sound with Kentaro following me.

"What's up, dude?" He asked, cautious.

I continued running, "I think I just heard Miki!"

When we arrived, I saw Miki face-to-face with two unfamiliar adults. One man and one woman.

"Miki!" I shouted, panting. Miki turned around and dashed towards me, as she gave me a hug. Who the hell are these guys!?

Kentaro caught up, panting heavily, as if he was about to faint, "Man, you're too fast..." When he caught his breath, he stared at the situation. It surely didn't seem too good... Dead silence, filled the area.

As someone was about to break the uncomfortable quietness, Leo came in.

"Ah, I see you've met the Inaba couple." The old man, introducing them.

I glared at the old man, wanting an explanation, "What's this old man?" My brows furrowed as I asked.

Suddenly, a slight glint of sadness showed in his eyes. "Kids, I want to talk to you for a moment," he turned back towards the couple, "Pardon us, for a while."

"It's fine." The woman's sweet voice replied, as Old man led us to somewhere private.

"Leo... What's happening?" Miki asked in a worried tone.

The old man sighed, deeply, "I'm sorry to say this but..." He looked at me and Miki, with sorrowful eyes. "Miki... You're getting adopted..."

WHAT!? MIKI'S BEING ADOPTED?!

* * *

*I approached the wooden platform on the large lake, where the 2 occupied, public toilets were*

Me: Hehehehe... *I untied the rope that attached the wooden platform to the land, making it float in the middle of the lake, with the toilets* Bon voyage!

*In the distance, Morishige and Naomi came out, and noticed they were in the middle of the huge lake*

Morishige: WHAT THE F*CK?!

Naomi: The hell is happening here!?

*Soon, they spotted me on land, waving*

Naomi &amp; Morishige: Z'EEEEEEEEVVV!

Me: Hahaha! Crap, they're so pissed!

*Everyone else came, hearing shouts*

Yoshiki: The heck happened!? *Giving a sleepy Ayumi and piggy back ride*

Me: See for yourselves. (That's so cute...)

Ayumi: *groans* Mmm, Kishinuma?

Yoshiki: Oh, you're awake!

Ayumi: *Realises what Yoshiki was doing and jumped off him* Ack! S-sorry! *blush*

Yoshiki: It's fine. *smiles*

Satoshi: Is that... Naomi and Morishige?!

Seiko: What are they doing there?! *laughs*

Me: *Laughs evilly*

Everyone: You did this!?

Me: (Revenge...)

Several moments of getting Morishige and Naomi back to land...

Naomi: Z'ev...

*She tugged my black shirt, causing me to fall in the water*

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: Now you just pulled the last straw... *giving them an evil look*

Yoshiki: Oh no...

Me: X! IT'S BATHTIME!

*The ground shook, as a large, black wolf charged towards our direction. He jumped in the lake, pushing everyone else in the water*

Everyone: HOLY SH*-

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry for the pretty, late update. Hope you enjoyed! *Dives into a pile of bacon* Reviews and Peace out! Boop.


	6. Chapter 6

Lone Destiny

Chapter 6

Welcome back to Lone Destiny! Wow, chapter 6, already? Well then, let's get on with the story! Enjoy! *Nibbles 11079170514th bacon*

TheDoodleSketcher - *Covered in super glue and jumps into a sea of bacon* BACON, BACON, BACON, BACOOONNN! *Bacon brofist*

Me: So bored...

Yoshiki: Meh...

Satoshi: *Making little raspberry sounds* ...

Everyone + Me: *Sigh deeply* ...

Kizami: Hm? Where am I?

Me: Kizami?! How the hell did you get in here?!

Kizami: ... Window.

Yuka: Eek! *Hides behind Satoshi*

Kizami: Oh... There you are Yuka, come to your big brother-

Yoshiki: *Throws bacon on Kizami's face, slapping it*

Kizami: *Glares*

Miki: Onii-chan? Who's this pedophile?

Everyone: *snickers*

Kizami: Well, well... There's another little rabbit. *Approaches Miki*

Yoshiki: *Throws two more bacon at Kizami, slapping him hard* Don't you dare come close to my imouto, I have a whole pile of bacon here.

Me: *Ding!* Hey! Why don't we continue the game of spin the bottle!

Ayumi: Okay?

Seiko: Alrighty~ *Grabs Naomi's bewbs*

Naomi: Seiko! S-Stop it!

Seiko: *Laughs evilly*

Me: *Summons a bottle* Let's start!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Kizami*

Me: (Yes!) *Presses random* (It say's... Kiss a person in the opposite sex...)

Everybody: ...?

Me: Bullsh*t! *Throws phone out the window* I'll just think of my own ones! Hmm... Aha!

*Teleports Kizami somewhere else*

Yoshiki: Where'd he go?

Me: Oh~ Just giving him some time to play with X in hell~

Everybody: O_o

Me: Let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yoshiki*

Me: (Hmm...) *Summons phone back and presses random* Ah! Take off your shirt for the whole game. (Haha! Even my phone loves Yoshiki being shirtless!)

Yoshiki: Again!?

Me: Just coincidence, bro.

Yoshiki: *sighs and takes off his shirt* Alright.

Ayumi: *Nosebleed* (Why, why, why!?) *Covers her face*

Yoshiki: *Looks at Ayumi* You okay?

Ayumi: Y-yeah! I'm fine! *blush*

Miki: *Giggles and whispers* You gave her a nosebleed, Nii-chan!

Yoshiki: *Chuckles*

Me: Alright! Let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yuka*

Me: *Random* Lick a bar of soap. (Eww... Good luck with that, Yuka)

Yuka: WHAT!?

Satoshi: Why does Yuka have to lick everything!? *Comforts Yuka*

Me: *Shrugs* Don't worry, Yuka. It'll wear off...

Yuka: *Groans* Mhmmm... *sighs and gets a bar of soap from nowhere* (Why...?) *Licks the soap and throws it away*

Kizami: (I have the most awkward boner...)

Me: O_o (How the hell can I hear him!?)

Yuka: EWWW! *Cuddles against Satoshi*

Satoshi: Don't worry Yuka, it's over now.

Me: Okay... Let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Seiko, who was staring at Naomi's ass, drooling*

Naomi: Eek! Seiko!

Seiko: Hehehe... *drools*

Me: *Random* Um... Seiko?

Seiko: Hm? *Cat smirk*

Me: Put a blindfold on and feel someone's face. Try to guess who it is. *grins*

Seiko: M'kay~

*I summon a blindfold that's already on Seiko's face*

Seiko: Hmm... *Walks around and feels Naomi's face, without knowing and unexpectedly goes down to the breast area*

Naomi: *Shivers uncomfortably*

Seiko: *Grabs melons* Ooh~ Very plump melons~ *Squish*

Satoshi: *Nosebleeds*

Seiko: It's definitely Naomi! *Cat face* I know her boobs!

Me &amp; Yoshiki: *Chuckles*

Me: Okay. But that was cheating! Meh...

Seiko: *laughs evilly, still groping Naomi*

Naomi: *Blushes* SEIKO!

Me: Yosh! Let's move on!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Mayu*

Me: *Random* Act like a cat for the rest of the game! (Kawaii...)

Mayu: *Giggles* Sure-

Me: Oh, wait!

*Changed Mayu's clothes into a neko costume*

Me: Heheh, there.

Mayu: *Blush* Um...

Morishigay: *Nosebleed* ...

Mayu: *Starts rubbing her face, with her paws, imitating a feline action* Nya...

Everyone: (Omg... That is so cuuuteeee...) *Sparkles*

Me: Okay! Next!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Ayumi*

Ayumi: *Shuffles nervously*

Me: *Random* Have the person to your right tickle you for 1 minute. (Hahaha!)

Ayumi: W-What!? *Looks at Yoshiki, who had his hands ready for action (Sorry if that sounds weird :3)*

Yoshiki: Heheheh... *Smirks*

Ayumi: K-Kishinuma! N-No!

*Yoshiki tackles Ayumi, causing her to lie on the floor. He started tickling her, in her worse spots, making tears fall from her eyes, as she laughed.*

Ayumi: HAHA- NO!- HAHAHAHAHA- S-SHTAHP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshiki: Nope! *Continues tickling her*

...1 minute later...

Yoshiki &amp; Ayumi: *Panting, resting in an awkward position*

Everyone: *snickers* (They are so cute together...)

Ayumi: (Huh...?) *Notices their position* Ah! S-Sorry! *Got off Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: Meh, don't worry 'bout it!

Yoshiki &amp; Ayumi: *Blushing intensely*

*Mayu purrs, rubbing against a flushed Morishige*

Me: (Sh*t... Too much fluffiness...) M'kay, let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Satoshi*

Me: *Random and grins mischievously* GET EGGED BY EVERYONE!

*A huge pile of eggs were summoned and Satoshi was buried in slimy egg yolk and sh*t. His clothes were soaked with slime, along with his hair, becoming sticky. Egg shells flew everywhere.*

... 5 minutes later...

Satoshi: Eurgh... (Screw you, guys)

Me, Yoshiki &amp; Seiko: Hahahahahaha!

Everyone else: *Panting in exhaustion*

Mum: Everyone, I made cookies!

*Everyone turned to mum with a brightened look*

Me: Aww... Mum! We were playing...

Mum: Oops! Just thought whether you guys wanted cookies!

Everyone but me or Morishige, who didn't give a crap: Yay! Cookies!

Me: Fine we could play it tomorrow...

Yoshiki: No thanks, m'am!

Satoshi: I'm just going to have a bath!

Mum: Okay!

*Everyone went to the kitchen, leaving me, Yoshiki and Satoshi, who went to the bathroom*

Me: *Sigh*...

Yoshiki: Hm? 'Sup?

Me: (Oh yeah! I forgot about the Prank War!) Hey... *smirk* Wanna do a prank on Satoshi...?

Yoshiki: Heheheh... Sure!

Me: Yes! I just thought of one.

Yoshiki: Cool, tell me the plan.

... After planning and setting up...

*We connected the laptop with the huge screened TV, showing the scary maze game on both screens, in the living room. Satoshi has to pass from the living room towards his room, to change. Me and Yoshiki planned a scary prank. I wore a scary costume as Yoshiki played the game on the laptop, in a hidden place, until it came to the scary part. I had to hide somewhere, where I can't be seen*

Prank #2 is in action... *Eats bacon evilly*

* * *

My panic-stricken, platinum eyes expanded, as timed stopped. My mind was confused and slowly adapted into the situation. A troubling tension grew, and my heartbeat increased, tremendously. "WHAT?!" I roared, my breathing becoming laboured. I couldn't face the truth... I lost many of my loved ones, I can't lose my only family...

"I'm sorry..." Old man sighed, sadly, "We don't have a choice..."

Miki buried her face to my waist; her tears soaking my red shirt. Her trembling hand gripping, hard, on the warm fabric. "You can't take her! She's the only family I have!" I took a step back, with Miki moving with me.

Kentaro was still staring, shocked, at what was happening. His sky, blue eyes wide open, along with his deep breaths. It seemed to have left him speechless.

"We have to, Yoshiki... There's no other choice..." Leo's deep voice said, softly. His bronze pair of eyes filled with sadness, and his gaze looking towards ours.

I shook my head vigorously, "BULLSH*T!" I yelled and ran away, grasping Miki's wrist. This must be a dream... Much worser than Kentaro's...

"Yoshiki!" Kentaro shouted, as he snapped from his thoughts, and followed me.

Leo was left there, all silent. I know it wasn't his fault... But I can't anymore loved ones... It just hurts too much...

* * *

Tears started formed in my eyes, as we dashed back to our dorm. I panted as we arrived, Miki let out her cries.

"Onii-chan..." Miki sobbed, hugging me tightly. Her body quivered in sorrow, "Onii-chan..."

My tears dropped on her long, onyx hair, as I cried, quietly. Miki called me, repeatedly. I don't want to lose my sister too... She's the only one I have...

Kentaro ran in, panting, staring at us for a moment. He, then, sat beside us, a sorrowful look on his face.

"I don't want to lose Miki..." I breathed out, as Miki continued weeping on me.

Kentaro sighed, wistfully, "I... Know how you feel..." He placed his hand on Miki's back, trying to comfort her, "I used to have a sister... But she's gone..."

I resisted the urge of letting out anymore tears, "Me and Miki have been through many painful experiences... It just... Hurts a lot to lose someone, who's very important to you..." I exhaled, my gaze towards Miki.

Miki sniffed and slightly pulled away. It seems she finished crying. "Onii-chan...?" She called, quietly, "Do you still have that charm...?"

I nodded, with a mournful look, taking out the wolf-shaped charm she created me, "Yeah..." I rubbed my hand on her hair, "...why?"

"I... Want you to keep that safe... I decided... I'll be adopted..." Miki's shivering voice was able to let out. Me and Kentaro widened our eyes in shock.

"M-Miki!?" My voice slightly raised. Miki sniffed, and calming down with a deep breath.

Her grey eyes were filled with determination, yet a part of it contained sorrow, "I-I don't want to leave you, onii-chan... But I have no choice right...?" Miki's arms wrapped around me strongly, "I want you to keep that charm... So you can remember me..."

My breath left me for a moment. Heheh... I really have a strong sister... "I'll never forget you..." I chuckled, lightly, as tears fell from my face. Miki started crying again, her grip on me tightening. A glint of sadness showed in my eyes, as I frowned, "Are you sure you want to...?"

Miki hesitantly nodded, her face pressed on my shirt. I sighed and ruffled her hair again.

"I love you, Onii-chan..." Her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I love you too, Miki..." I whispered, my voice slightly cracked.

We embraced each other for the last time, I savoured the last bit of that warm sensation. I wanted my sister to be happy... This is her decision... Although the pain of losing someone may be painful... I want them happy... This was the last time, I shared a hug with Miki...

* * *

Small drops of salty water streamed from my eyes, as I witnessed Miki inside a black car. The car started and I saw Miki stare at me from the window, tears falling from her face. I'll miss her terribly... It's like... I lost everything I had...

As the vehicle moved, a blanked of depression covered me, when the car... Miki disappeared into the distance...

* * *

Luminous ray of light dazzled, from the large, fluorescent moon, against my face. I was on the roof, deep in thought. It's as if... My soul was teared in half... Just like what happened in my past. But worse... This time, I lost everything...

I sighed, my bleach hair flowing, along with the midnight breeze. A presence could be sensed behind me, but I didn't bother to move an inch. Footsteps began closing in.

"Bro...?" A male voice called, the footstep came beside me.

My eyes lost the courage and life it, once, had, as I stared on the wooden wolf on my grasp, "Kentaro..." I breathed out, my voice lifeless.

Kentaro squatted beside me, examining my figure, then looked up towards the twilight sky, "My parents... They died in a car crash..." he said, his expression sad, "Me and my older sister were the only survivors..."

My gaze then turned to him. Why is he telling me all this? I saw, as his face darkened.

"But then... My sister was the one who was badly injured... She told me parting words... And... She died..." Tears started to fall from his face.

I smacked his back, making his breath leave him, "AH, F*CK DUDE! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, lying down.

I slightly chuckled, as my eyes lightened up a little, "I protected Miki, since she was a baby..." I sighed, showing him my charm. Should I...?

Kentaro coughed and sat up, "Sh*t, bro! That hurts!"

"Hey, Kentaro...?" I called, still hesitating. I wonder if I should... I do trust him...

He massaged his back, calming down, "Yeah?" He grunted.

"Bro, can you keep a secret?" I asked, my head tilted to the side.

Kentaro nodded, "Yeah, what is i-" He got interrupted by a little poof. My bleached tail and ears appeared, unexpectedly. I was still in my human form, though. Kentaro stared in utter shock, his eye slightly trembling, making him look preposterous. Uncomfortable silence filled the roof, as my tail wagged and my ears were twitching.

"I'm a wolf." I simply told him, my voice surprisingly calm, as the silence continued.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Kentaro was still in a shocked position. I was getting pretty impatient too. Well... I surprised him a lot...

As I was getting bored, I let out a sound, "Woof." It seemed to snap him from his statue form. Man, this dude is probably a statue... And he's just on his human form...

"HOLY SH****T!" He shrieked, his eyes still wide open.

"Shut the hell up, asshole! The others might be sleeping!" I growled, but flinched, as I felt hands fidgeting with my ears, "Goddammit, Kentaro! Cut it out!"

But Kentaro, who chose to be an asshole, ignored me, "Woah, dude! This is so freaking awesome!" I sighed, deeply, and stayed there, irritated, as Kentaro continued playing with my furry features.

I flicked his forehead, as I reached my limit of irritation, causing him to clutch his head in pain, "Dammit, dude! That hurts!" He 'cried' dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, a grin tugging at the side of my mouth, "Anyway, can you keep this a secret?" I asked, my tone of voice serious. I felt quite uneasy, as I saw Kentaro's expression, which seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm..." He hummed, "Wait a minute..." I paused, cautious of what he was about to do.

I saw Kentaro come closer to me, and I felt something on my ears. The idiot just wanted to play with my ears!

My vein literally popped, as I placed a headlock on Kentaro. I wrapped his neck with my right arm and squeezed. (Definitely not too hard though!) That seemed to do the trick, however. He flailed his arms around, almost hitting me in the face.

"Ok-ay! O-kay! I'l-l sta-hp!" He choked out, his arms going crazy.

I chuckled and let him go. As I unwrapped my arm from his neck, he started 'coughing' uncontrollably, "Oh noo. I'm gonna die." He squeaked, face-planting on the hard, solid roof. Ouch... "Ah! F*ck!" He got straight up, revealing a nosebleed.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, staring at his face. "That's what ya get!"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Kentaro whined in a quiet voice, as if he was trying to calm down an outraged creature, "I was just curious, you don't have to be so meaaann..." I guess he was trying to imitate Jimmy from South Park.

"Haha. C'mere, bro!" I put him in anorther headlock, but without the squeezing. I gave him a nuggie on the head. He struggled, trying to escape my grip, but I just made it firmer.

"Hey, Yoshiki?" Kentaro said, suddenly.

I stopped the nuggie, "Hm?" I tilted my head a little and loosened my headlock on him.

Kentaro slipped away from me grinning. I sighed, smiling. That sly ass... "Yeah? What?" I asked, going back into the subject.

"Well..." He mumbled, his look indecisive, "What happened to your past? I-I mean you're a freaking wolf! Like HOLY F*CKIN' SH***T!"

A blanket of darkness covered my body, a chill running down my spine, "You don't have to answer that question, though! I was just being stupid!"

I shook my head. It's not fair, he told me his one... "Nah, it's cool, bro. You're always stupid anyway, so it's no difference." Kentaro's expression seemed as if he got offended.

"Hey!" He yelled, his brows furrowed. I chuckled at his reaction, and sat at the edge of the roof. Kentaro followed me.

"Hm..." I took my treasure hanging from my neck. The fang necklace, "Well... This necklace was from my parents..." The luminous light, reflected from the surface of the tooth. Kentaro stared at me, as I was in a daze.

I gave out a heavy sigh, "One day, when I was 4... I was usually a wolf, I was out of my territory, having a nap in nature... But then... I sensed smoke coming from the direction of my home..." Kentaro started listening intently, trying not to disturb me, while sitting beside me, "I ran and ran, until I saw my territory on fire... Hunters invaded our territory and my pack tried to defend our home..." My eyes were filled with sadness, "These hunters are different from others... They were hunters that were looking for my kind, not like normal wolves... They hunted my pack for years..."

A shaky breath escaped my mouth, "My pack were the only kinds, who can transform... So it seems me and Miki were the only survivors left... My dad was the leader of the pack... Mum and dad told us to escape, and so we did... But, when we looked back... Mum was shot to death and her body was stomped, and dad was stabbed multiple times... A lot of our allies were dead..." tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I endured the urge, "Me and Miki had to run away for several hours... Leaving our family..."

I gripped my pendant tighter, as a sea of negative emotion flowed within me, "But then, Sensei saved us..." Kentaro got really curious.

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, but his face showed sympathy, "Who's Sensei?"

"Sensei's a fox... He saved us when we were trying to get away..." Kentaro slowly nodded, as I continued, "Sensei led us to a beautiful place, I call Paradise... When I was talking to Sensei, I found out he was a friend of dad's... We were raised there for 7 years and Miki and I grew..." I paused, for some reason, it was really difficult for me to continue. There was a lump on my throat, and then I noticed I started crying. Tears dropped from my face. I forced myself to explain more, but what came out were choking sounds, "O-One day... It happened again..." I gulped, "Paradise was on fire, animals were killed, blood splattered everywhere... The hunters found us..."

Wet tears dropped on my pendant, crashing into the solid surface of the fang, "I killed the one who murdered mum, and the other killer charged at me, holding a knife... But... Sensei jumped in and sacrifice himself for me and Miki..." My head ached, as tears escaped my platinum eyes, "He said... Almost the same thing dad said... And gave me this necklace..." I raised my precious necklace towards the twilight sky, seeing how the beam of phosphorescence gleam against the fang, "We had to run away like before, and ended up in a seaside, bringing us here..." I felt a hand of my shoulder, Kentaro was looking at me, in a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry, bro..." He mumbled, then he noticed my scar on my arm, "Wait, where'd you get that?"

I snapped from my daze, "Oh this?" The scar on my wrist seemed swollen, "I got shot by a man. He didn't look like one of the hunters though... It happened on a cliff, when I saved a little girl..." I got interrupted by Kentaro.

"A girl..." He gave me one of those perverted looks again.

I sweat-dropped, looking at my immature friend. I forgot he was a pervert... I placed him in another headlock, as I started chuckling, "No, but seriously, dude." Kentaro said, "That scar doesn't look normal."

Kentaro coughed, as I let him go and stared at my scar, "Meh... It'll probably heal soon... Don't worry about it!" I yawned, it was probably 1:00am already. As I had my guard down, I heard Kentaro charging towards me and crashed on me. But I didn't move an inch, just gave him a bruise.

"Agh, f*ck! Dammit, bro! Why you so HULK!" He hissed in pain, covering his bruise.

"Mwahahaha." I 'laughed' evilly, "Come on, let's go. It's late, dude." I grinned, but something inside me made me feel empty.

"Haha, M'kay!" Kentaro stared at me, "Your ears and tail's gone!"

I scratched my head, "Yeah, I mustn't show it to anyone. Please keep this a secret!" I gave him a pleading look. Kentaro had a sparkling aura. I guess it really was too much for him...

"Sure, anything for my best friend!" He smirked, as we fist bumped each other.

Silence.

"Hey." Kentaro said, breaking the quietness.

"Hm?" I answered back.

"Show me those ears again." He simply said, with pleading eyes.

"No." I snapped at him, quickly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

I sighed, deeply, and looked at his sparkling face, with a plastered Bambi look. That failed miserably...

"That look doesn't work!" I turned away.

"Please?"

I threw a bacon at his face, the strong force making it slap against his face. The bacon stayed there, creating a red area on Kentaro's face, before falling towards the floor.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THE BACON?!" He yelled, rubbing his face.

"I have a whole stack of them, so shut up." I smirked, as we left the roof.

* * *

As I entered my dorm, I stared into the lonely darkness. The bed that Miki once had was empty... The dull stillness filled the place, as I approached Miki's bed... I gripped the wolf charm tight, tears starting to roll down my face. Why did she have to go...?

I already miss her... Her hair... Her eyes... Her voice... Her presence...

I laid down her bed and closed my eyes. I held the charm to my chest, as I fell into the deep abyss of peaceful slumber...

* * *

I had to struggle 1 month, without Miki... It's hard to live half a life... Today, was the day Kentaro was going to be adopted... Again... I was going to lose someone important...

Kentaro was tearing up, 'manly' teardrops watering out from his eyes... He... Was my first, and best friend I've ever had... Now he was going to disappear... It pained both of us to be separated, but I was happy for him to finally have a family! True, I will miss his somehow cheerful, funny and weird personality... But we were sure we would see each other again, soon...

I gave him the last hug and brofist, before he disappeared into the distance, just like Miki. I waved goodbye to him, sorrow and isolation filled my grey eyes... Goodbye, my friend...

* * *

A few days past... My, once, lively platinum eyes, remained soulless... A sea of depression hovered within me... I lingered inside my dorm at most times, skipping breakfast, lunch, dinner and other events... A dark, hazy atmosphere surrounded my figure...

My obscure thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. I didn't respond, but just dwelled in a dusk corner. The door opened, a familiar, mature appearance entering the room.

"Yoshiki?" The adult called out, concerned for some reason.

I paused, before replying, "What do you want, old man." My voice was emotionless, causing it to sound cold and harsh. I avoided Leo's gaze towards me. The hell is he doin' here?

Footsteps approached my direction, causing my senses to perk up and become cautious. My glare followed his figure, which was slowly coming closer and sat down beside me. His presence irritated me yet somehow made me... feel comfortable...?

"Go away, old man." My tone as hard as a rock. Leo shook his head and stayed there.

"You know..." He started saying, his voice soft and calm, "I was the same as you..."

My eyebrows furrowed but I didn't respond. What?

Leo gave out a little sigh, "When I was young, I didn't trust anyone, not a single person. I lost everything I had and I was all alone..." I had my brow raised and Leo chuckled at my expression, "I have to be honest... You look similar to my friend before..."

My eyes widened. A friend? "He had grey eyes, black hair, and he possessed a personality that was filled with determination and loyalty."

My body started trembling, Leo caught my reaction, "Hm?" He tilted his head.

"D-dad?" I gasped out.

Leo inhaled air, "He was your father?!" He yelped, yet his voice was still quiet.

"Y-you know my father?" I asked, my eyes starting to find hope.

He had a surprised look, "Well yes. Your father and I were best friends, when we were about your age. Where is he?"

The answer struck me like lightning, painful sadness overflowed me, "He's..." I mumbled, staring at the floor, "He passed away..." Leo's expression was shocked then got replaced by a sad one.

Silent tears started falling from my face, but stopped as I felt a little weight on my head. Leo ruffled my hair, quite to what dad would do. "I'm sorry..." He apologised, with a slight frown.

"Why are you apologising?" I asked, as my tears disappeared.

Leo sighed, deeply, "I wanted to meet him one more time... Sorry I made you remember that terrible memory of his death."

I just nodded. I think he might not be that bad...

"Come on, I don't want you to starve to death." Leo was walking towards the door.

"Thanks, Leo." I said, my voice quite feeble and weak. Leo looked back, surprised at his change of name.

"Wow, it's the first tim-" He had his eyes wide, but got interrupted by me.

"Hurry up, old man!" I yelled. I smirked, as Leo sighed in defeat. We started to walk towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Two tall figures stood before me. Their presence giving me uneasiness and making me anxious. Today was the day, I was going to leave this place. As I examined the people in front of me, I had a feeling something wasn't right...

My head was ruffled by a hand, "Yoshiki." I turned around, seeing Leo with a sad expression, "I think it's time to say good bye."

I hesitantly nodded, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kishinuma." He smiled.

I gave him a smile back, as I turned my attention back to the figures. A faint scent of something strong flowed from them. Their appearances were 'polite' and 'sweet', but to me, it seems they were all fake and just plastered there. Their eyes held a sinister and ominous feeling.

As I was approaching the vehicle, we were out of the sight of publicity. I sensed a swift move from behind, as I checked, a cloth was pressed against my mouth along with an intense scent. What the hell is going on!? It was too much and my consciousness was slowly chipping away. My sight became vague, and I blacked out...

* * *

Don't worry! Ayushiki will come later, I promise! The story will progress to that moment :3! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!

Me: *Sneaked inside the bathroom, snatching Satoshi's clothes*

Satoshi: *Singing 'My Humps' By Black Eyed Peas* My Hump~ My hump~ My hump~ (Ha~) My lovely lady lumps~ (Check it out!)

Me: *Tears coming out from my eyes, from resisting the urge to laugh. I took out a walkie-talkie and whispered* Hey Yoshiki... *Chuckles, silently* You gotta hear this...

Yoshiki: *From the other side* Huh...? Wut?

Me: *Brings the walkie-talkie near Satoshi, enough for Yoshiki to hear*

Satoshi: My love~ (Love~) My love~ My love~ My love~ (Love~) You love my lady lumps~ (Love~)

Yoshiki: *Breaks down, laughing* HAHAHAHAHA!

Satoshi: My humps they got you- Who's there?

Me: *Starts panicking* Shhh...! *Grabs is clothes and runs out*

Satoshi: *Checks out* Huh? Meh... *Continues showering*

Me: *Drops Satoshi's clothes near the TV, and sighs in relief* Phew... Dammit Yoshiki...

Yoshiki: *Laughs nervously* Heheheheh... Sorry...?

Me: M'kay! *Equips the scary costume* How's this?

Yoshiki: Whoo! That looks creepy!

*The sound of the shower stops and the curtains starts sliding*

Satoshi: Hm? Where's my clothes?

Me: *Whispers* Sh*t! Yoshiki hide, he's coming!

Yoshiki: *Hides in a hidden place with the laptop*

Me: *Hides in the shadows, with the costume on*

Satoshi: *Comes out of the bathroom, with a towel and looks around* Where is it...? *Looks towards the TV, that has the game on* Oh there it is- Huh? What's on?

*Yoshiki starts playing the game on the laptop, that shows the same thing on the TV. Satoshi stays there, staring at the screen, curious. I get ready for the finale.*

Satoshi: What's going on-

*After Yoshiki goes to the end of the maze, a terrifying picture of a demon appeared, along with a deafening scream. It's brain slightly showing, with its skin in a revolting colour, blood everywhere.*

TV: *Scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Satoshi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *Quickly backs away*

Me: *Comes forward with the scary costume, towards Satoshi* Weeeuuurrrllghhh... Eeeerrrrr...

Satoshi: *Screams like a b*tch* WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Runs out the open window, towards outside, with only his towel* WWWWWAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: *Quickly takes off mask* Satoshi wait! It's just- Aaand he's gone...

Yoshiki: *Comes out* Hahahahaha! Man... *Wipes off tear* That was hilarious...

Me: Heheheh, best prank EVA!

Me &amp; Yoshiki: *Brofist*

*The door opens, Kizami comes in, messed up, with ripped clothes*

Kizami: *Glares at me* You. F*cking. Rabbit.

Me: Ah, sh*t! Gotta run!

Kizami: COME BACK HERE, YOU F*CKER!

Me: *Runs away* Wah! Seeyoulaterguysreviewsandpeaceout! BOOP! *Dives in a bacon stash*


	7. Chapter 7

Lone Destiny

Chapter 7

AW, HELL YEAH! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Lone Destiny! Hope you enjoy the st-

Naomi: *Shriek* SEIKO! Q-QUIT THAT!

Seiko: (O_O;) Melons... Must get those plump melons... *Continues groping Naomi*

Me: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING MY INTRO!?

Naomi &amp; Seiko: Sorry...

Seiko: *Pokes Naomi's bewbs and it bounces*

Naomi: *Whispers* Seiko! *Smacks Seiko's head*

Seiko: 。.:*·゜ﾟ·*(=ω=)*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡(Worth it...)

Okay... So what I was saying, Enjoy the story! So let's get on with it! *Licks mysterious bacon*

Me: Hey guys! I want to introduce you to someone!

Satoshi: ...*Sits in the dark corner, mumbling*...

Me: (Aww... Still on about yesterday...)

Me &amp; Yoshiki: Come on, Satoshi! We said we're sorry!

Satoshi: ...*A gloomy atmosphere surrounds him, as he continues mumbling*...

Yoshiki: *Sighs* So who is it?

Ayumi: Hm? I wonder who it is...

Seiko: Oh~ Who could it be?~

*Kizami crashes through the wall, with an angry face*

Kizami: F*CKING RABBIT!

Me: Crap! I thought I trapped him in a giant cage in the underworld! *Backs away*

Yoshiki, Morishige &amp; Seiko: WTF!?

Everyone else: O_o

Kizami: You can't run away now, f*-

*A huge ball of bacon crashes through the roof, landing right on Kizami*

Everyone: (;OДO) ...

*The ball opens up, revealing a girl about the same age as me*

?: Hey, Trish!

Me: (・ω・)ノ Hey Isobel! Cool to see you again! (Great timing!)

Everyone else: ... (O_O)...

Me &amp; Isobel: *Mega Brofist* Whoo!

Me: Hey guys, this is Isobel! A friend of mine! My teleportation power needs work, so she had to come here in 'Bacon Transport'.

Isobel: 'Sup!

Satoshi: Nice to meet you! Umm... Is Kizami alright?

Me: Meh... Don't worry 'bout him, he survived hell twice so... Yeah!

Yoshiki: Heheheh, I'm Yoshiki! *Brofists Isobel* Who is Trish, anyway?

Me: Oh, it's just my real name, but I'd prefer my nickname, Z'ev.

Yoshiki: Hm, M'kay.

Ayumi: Actually, I like Trisha more.

Me: Heheheh... :3

Yuka: Onii-chan...? *Blushes*

Satoshi: What is it Yuka?

Yuka: I-um... Need to pee...

Silence. *Crickets chirp*

Everyone: (;O_O) ... (AGAIN!?)

Me: (Ah sh*t! My ears! Freaking mind reading crap...) You know where the toilet is, right? You can go there.

Yuka: *Nods and runs to the restroom*

Me: (I wonder if she has bladder infection or something...) Hey, Isobel.

Isobel: Hm?

Me: You wanna join us? We're gonna play Spin the Bottle!

Isobel: Heheh, Sure- O_o

Seiko: *Drools* Booty land... Heheheh... ！(O_O) *Pokes Naomi, Me and Isobel*

Naomi: SEIKO! *Smacks her head again*

Seiko: (╥﹏╥) Goodbye... Paradise... *Nosebleeds and faints*

Me: Don't worry 'bout that, I know how you feel. *Passes over fluffy bacon*

Isobel: M'kay, I guess... *Hugs fluffy bacon* C'mon let's play! :3

Seiko: *Rises from the dead*

Me, Yoshiki, Isobel &amp; Seiko: WOOT!

Me: *Feels a tap on shoulder, and sees Kizami, all bloody* WAH!

Kizami: You. F*cking. Assho-

*Another large ball of bacon crashed from the roof and landed on Kizami*

Everyone: O_o... (Dafuq!?)

*The bacon opens, revealing another person*

Me &amp; Isobel: Hey Minei!

Minei: What's up? (・ω・)ノ

Me, Isobel &amp; Minei: *Epic Brofist* (BOOM!)

Everyone: (O_O;) ...

Me: Guys, I forgot! This is Minei, another friend of mine!

Miki: *Sparkles* Can I join the brofist?

Me: Heheheh, Sure!

Ayumi: Can I try?

Yoshiki: *Grins* I'm doin' it too!

Mayu: YAY!

Morishige: *Doesn't give a crap*

Satoshi &amp; Naomi: (;OДO)...

Yuka: *Occupying the toilet*

Me, Isobel, Minei, Yoshiki, Miki, Mayu, Ayumi &amp; Seiko: *ULTIMATE BROFIST* BOOP! *EPIC EXPLOSION*-

*Bzzt* ...

(A/N: Apparently, the growth rule of the animals' are no different to the humans' in this story. So for example, if a dog is 7 years old, they are still little pups. A toddler more like, similar to a humans growing body, unlike what happens to real dogs. In real life, they're as big as hell! DAMN! That's all I wanted to say, *Brofist*)

Sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties (In other words, EPICNESS!), currently. Enjoy the story.

(Don't worry, we're probably just high right now) (=_=)

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ (Here, have a koala :3) *Gobbles up invisible bacons*

(￣^￣)ゞ *Salute*

* * *

I groaned, my consciousness, sluggishly, appearing. My sight was still vague and blurry, as my platinum eyes opened ajar; my head throbbing, as if I was struggling a hangover. Suddenly, a strangled bark echoed from the distance. What was that...? Finally, I was able to overcome my irritating headache and my vision could concentrate vividly. I observed the area I was in, and that was when I realised... I was locked up in a cage.

An abrupt 'Bang' appeared from beside my cage, as I turned towards the direction, my eyes widened in surprise. There was a creature, quite unknown, with mystical features. This one, had feline ears, along with a snake as a tail. And putting that aside, it had a human body... The creature was charging against the cage, trying to break through. I was confused how there wasn't a single scratch...

As I tried, I smashed my body against the material, the cage only rattled but there was no damage. Sh*t! It's made of diamonds... I let out a 'tch' as I persisted to destroy the infuriating thing, but get a disappointing result each time. Another weird noise appeared from behind, and another, followed by another. I focused my vision and realized that this placed was filled with 'them'.

"Hey kid." A voice from a cage called out, "You're new here, right?"

I was panting in exhaustion, and turned to the direction of the voice. It was the snake-tail dude, squatting at the corner of his cage. I growled, cautious.

"Calm down." He had a deep voice.

"Where am I...?" I growled at him.

The creature sighed, "I was locked up in here... I was caught by hunters." He charged towards the cage again, but it was useless.

Hunters!? "Those bastards tricked me...!" I mumbled, as I gritted my teeth.

"How about you? You don't seem different." He stared a me, with a raised eyebrow.

It seems he was about the same as me, I realized I was still in my human form. I sighed as I morphed back into my wolf body, and stretched my limbs. It has been quite a long while since I let out my wolf instincts. I cracked a few bones as I stretched, sending a relieving sensation down my spine. It's good to be back... But not good enough since I'm in this kind of situation.

The creature seemed surprised, as I transformed, but he shook it off. "A wolf guy, ey?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and used my back limb to itch my neck. Oh... That felt so good... As I shook my fur, the creature chuckled. As I relaxed, I created a ready stance, and charged against the sturdy diamond. The result...? Well... Fortunately, I was able to create a scratch, but not enough to destroy the cage completely.

"Woah..." The creature whistled, eyes wide, "No one here was able to create a scratch before... Nice one, kid." I gave him a confident, proud pose, like a guardian. "The name's Riku."

I thought for a bit. I can probably trust him... He is like me, though... "Yoshiki." I just said, seemingly calm. I noticed Riku had wound and scars on his body, "Hey, Riku... Where'd you get those scars?"

Riku sighed, before hesitantly answering, "The hunters tortured me... Well... All of us... I've been here for 5 years, but still couldn't break out..."

That long!? I looked around, examining all of the creatures. He's right. They were all beaten, bruised and wounded. Most of the cages were stained with blood... Yosh! Those bastards just went too far...I growled as I was deep in thoughts, but got interrupted by the clattering of doors opening. Light entering the prison.

Silence...

Confusion filled my mind as I observed the area again. All the creatures were silent, all so suddenly... But why...?

Footsteps approached my direction, causing my senses to be alarmed. Three tall, shadowy figures appeared before me. I turned to the other creatures, trembling with intense fear...? I growled at the figures, my sight focusing on them, despite the harsh ray of sunshine getting in the way. I hissed, as the sun flashed my vision, but endured the blinding effect.

My breathing hitched as I saw the figures more clearly. The two men on the sides seemed to be the henchmen, with buff and tough appearances. But that wasn't the thing I was worried about... My frozen vision laid on the person in the middle... A scorching ball of rage grew within me, as I bearded my teeth at the motherf*cker.

It was the murderer, who ruined my life completely!

I roared, viciously, but he just gave me a dirty smirk. He gestured the two lap-dogs behind him to do something. I stood on all fours in my offensive stance, shooting them my death glare. As the gate of the cage opened, I was ready to charge through, until... A dart from the distance stabbed my fur. My vision was, once again, becoming hazy, and my mind getting drowsy... My consciousness fading, like a figure running towards the distance... Not again...

* * *

My mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of complete darkness being chased away by the realization of reality. Light beamed at my platinum eyes, as they fluttered open; I growled, closing my eyes to protect it from the intense brightness. The sound of chains clattering caught my attention, I noticed I was chained up! My limbs were constricted tightly by sturdy chains. I couldn't move...

I tried breaking out, since chains are useless against me, but not a scratch was made. Sh*t, it's made out of diamonds as well!? I continued wriggling, trying to escape, but it was no use...

"Well... Fancy meeting you again~" A familiar voice said, sickening my ears.

I spat in return, going back to my human form to see if there was any difference to the result. Nothing. "F*ck you." I growled at the killer, who eliminated my loved ones.

A grip, suddenly, wrapped around my neck. The bastard choked me, while staring at me with an angry look, "Watch your f*cking mouth, kid. Or you would die right now...!"

I gritted my teeth, responding with a much fiercer expression, "Motherf*cker." Was the only thing I could say, and spat at his face. My adrenaline pumped, as my heart throbbed relentlessly.

The man tightened his grip, before calling in his henchmen and grasping a whip towards me. I braced myself, knowing I would have to endure the pain.

_WHIP._

The killer starting landing an excruciating whip on me, leaving gashes and cuts on my skin.

_WHIP._

I gritted my teeth, holding back screams of agony. It hurts... Little grunts escaped my mouth as I held my breath again.

_WHIP._

I gasped and let out a shaky breath. I stared at one of the cuts, as a large amount of blood started oozing out from it.

As my body were covered in slashes, I witnessed the man grabbing another whip... But this time... It included long spikes at the end, like a giant mace... The man smirked, staring at me with a look that disgusted me completely.

He whips me, the spikes digging into my skin. My eyes widened with my pupils turning into slits and my fangs starting to grow as I screamed in pain. He pulled it back, expanding the deep wound. He hit me again...

and again...

and again...

Every part of my body was dripping with crimson blood... I coughed out blood, wheezing, as it was getting hard to breathe... It hurts... It hurts so much... But not enough to make me give up...!

The psychopath started laughing, maniacally, before staring me with a furious look. He held up his fist, ready for a jab, "This is for my brother." He punched me on the face. Hard. My clear sight started to fade again, as I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness...

* * *

H... K...d...He...Ki..d...

"Hey, kid! Wake up!"

I vigorously coughed, tasting the metallic blood in my mouth; I could barely move my body, as it throbbed in severe pain. I wheezed, my lungs burning as it was difficult to breathe. The only scent I could make out are dried blood... My chest ached, painfully, as I breathed. I growled in agony, as I forced my eyes to open, my vision weak and misty. The contact beneath me was cold and solid, I'm probably back in my cage... I concentrated my sight on the owner of the voice.

The room was filled with cries and noises from locked-up creatures.

Riku sighed, deeply, looking at me helplessly, "Yoshiki, can you stand...?" He asked, with a look filled with concern.

I winced, as I tried to nod. Dammit... I feel like sh*t... I grunted, gritting my teeth, to resist the pain of each agonizing movement. My limbs trembled, as I tried to stand up and ending up falling back on the cold floor.

After a few attempts, I started to get a hang of it as blood squirting from my wounded skin... I had to gain my balance, but instead I leaned on the side of my cage, growling as my skin hit the hard diamond, sending an unpleasant and piercing feeling in my body. I let out a trembling sigh, while I rested with the solid contact. My shirt was ripped up on the floor, but was still equip-able. I reached for it, putting it on, ignoring the throbs of pain.

Riku squatted on the corner of his cage, which was the closest to me, "How're you?" He asked, concern forming in his face.

I turned my attention to him, and gave him a smile, "Like sh*t, thanks..." My voice was hoarse and shaky.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that..." His expression changed into an angry one, "Those assholes..."

"Hey Riku..." I mumbled, letting out a shaking breath as I felt the pain in my chest. Riku turned his head to me, head tilted to the side, "How long was I out...?"

Riku thought for a moment, "I guess, for about 7 days..."

I nodded, but got startled as I heard the same rattling of opening doors appeared again. I glared at the direction, observing what was happening... Two henchmen dragged something inside a sack.

My eyes widened in horror... The sack was stained with a huge amount of blood, there was something inside, like a lifeless corpse... As it was being dragged, a trail of blood was left behind...The scent... Was rotten and revolting...

The two henchmen took the sack in another room, the sound of the door slamming, echo throughout the silence. I was shocked, still like a statue... But I snapped myself into reality... I've seen enough corpses...

The cries and howls appeared again, when the door shut closed.

I let out a little whimper, as I felt the pain of morphing into a wolf again. I stood in a stance, glaring at the cage's gate. A single movement of my body was like a stab. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, loudly.

"Kid...! What are you doing...?!" Riku's voice was raised, but I ignored him.

With a loud grunt, I charged, with all my strength, crashing against the adamant diamond.

My wounds re-opened, by I DON'T CARE! I sucked in air, as an excruciating war was declared inside me, exploding everywhere. The pain is nothing... It just encourages me more...

I lunged into the hardness again, "KID! QUIT THA-" Riku got interrupted by a sudden crack. He stared at my result, with wide eyes. There was a spreading, big crack on the diamond. Riku remained speechless in surprise, as I continued ramming against the diamond.

My platinum eyes opened, filled with determination and courage, as my spirit grew like an eternal flame. The diamond was weakened, severely, the cracks as deep as a stab from a Zweihänder. I smirked, and smashed against the cage one more time, shattering the diamond into tiny pieces; I crashed through, landing on the cold, marble floor. The agony lingered everywhere in my body, as I laid there. I think I broke a few bones... but now...

I'm finally free.

"KID!" A deep voice called out. I groaned, my ears twitching ever so slightly. As I tried to stand on all fours, dire pain pierced through my soul, causing me to tumble back on the ground.

I panted, heavily, in debilitation, my whole body aching, terribly. I think... I got my ribs fractured... "Sh*t...!" Blood escaped my mouth as I coughed. Everything was silent... All of the creatures stared at him, astonished...

I forced myself to stand up, rejecting the fact that my body was suffering in a lava of agony. I have to save everyone... I dashed towards Riku's cage, crunching the lock, giving Riku his freedom finally...

Riku stood there, his yellow eyes gleaming with bewilderment, and his mouth slightly hanging open. I let out a raspy chuckle at his reaction, "Riku. You're free..."

A smile grew on his face, his mind jumbled up, making it difficult for him to find the words.

"Riku, help me unlock all of the cages...!" I grinned, despite the throbbing pain occurring, each second. Riku nodded, rushing towards all the other cages and crushing the locks. I freed all the others.

I was onto the last cage. I saw the creatures... Two normal pups... They were laying there, whimpering in pain, starving and still so young... I destroyed the lock, causing them to perk up in alarm. I approached them, causing the older one to stand, protectively, over the other. So they're siblings, huh?

Miki...

I shook my head from the thought. I shouldn't get distracted now... "Hey there..." I greeted in a soft, yet weak voice, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." I reached my snout towards them; they did the same, sniffing my scent.

I gained their trust, as they rubbed against my blood-stained fur. The two pups ran under me, making me let out a wheezy chuckle, "Okay, let's go now..."

They nodded.

Just as I was about to escape their cage, two intimidating figures blocked our path. The two pups whined, hiding behind my legs, as I growled at the henchmen. "Riku!" I barked, "Keep these pups safe!" Riku appeared, with a puzzled expression.

"What!? Don't be stupid!" He snapped back, his fangs showing.

I inhaled a big breath, "JUST DO IT!" I roared at him, also startling the little pups. Riku was taken back by my raised voice, before reluctantly collecting the pups, who seemed hesitant. "Don't worry..." I whispered towards them, making them understand. They ran to Riku, as I confronted the lap-dogs.

As I attempted to charge free, an audible crack was heard, and pain pierced through body, weakening my limbs. Oh, come on...! I almost hit my head on the marble floor, but my knee prevented that from happening and supported my weight. I grumbled, feeling useless. Dammit...

I couldn't move... **(A/N: *Gasp*!)** Complete agony overwhelmed my body, causing paralysis... I bared my teeth, snarling, as the henchmen moved closer. Dammit...! My eyes were shut, tight, as I braced myself for what was going to happen next. But I heard deep grunts, I opened my eyes, just to catch every creature attack them. My eyes widened. They saved me...?

I smiled, before fatigue began to take its toll on my body, shuddering me to a halt and I was engulfed by a cloud of pure darkness...

* * *

A high-pitched yap caused me to jolt up, awake. Pain sliced through my body, making me fall back, wincing, as my head hit the solid dirt. Wait. Dirt...? I took a sniff, collecting a fresh scent of green grass, the soothing breeze crashing against my fur, which flowed along with the air. My platinum eyes fluttered open, a ray of sunshine gleaming on me. A refreshing feeling filled my body, making me relax and let out a calm sigh. It was then, 'til I felt something rubbing against my fur; I turned my attention towards the direction, spotting two pups, happily, playing against me.

We were in a vast, beautiful field, fully-grown trees surrounding us in the edges, leaves reflecting light under the sun. It looked like we were far away from the 'prison'.

I chuckled, getting up. It seems I healed a bit... I noticed my body was wrapped in bandages. Too much... I struggled to sit up, but just ended up hitting my head on the ground again. I groaned, becoming cautious, as I heard laughs. Bones still broken though...

"Oops! I guess we put too much bandages." A familiar deep voice said.

I looked around, examining my surroundings. Creatures were everywhere! They were staring at me, most of them laughing at my stupidity... "Hey Riku... Where are we...? Why is everyone here?" I asked, trying to wriggle out of the tight wraps, "And what the hell happened to me!?"

They just laughed, making me quite irritated, "We just wanted to say 'Thank you'." One of them said. I observed the area, seeing great gratitude printed on each of their faces. My eyes softened, a grin tugging at the side of my lips. I transformed back into my human form, my arm finding its way to the back of my neck, scratching nervously.

"Heheh... It's nothing..." I laughed, tensely. What? I'm not really good with crowds, m'kay!?

Riku placed an arm on my shoulder, "No... We're really grateful." He smiled, "We've been stuck in there for years..." Tears started to fall from his face, making me confused, "Finally... I can look for my kids..."

His words hit me, "You were separated from your kids!?" I shouted. That's terrible...

"Thanks to you, I've found hope again." He laughed, giving me a hug. I chuckled, but stopped as the ground shook. What the hell...!? Everyone dashed towards me, the pace raised. My eyes expanded. Oh, no... They wouldn't-

"DOG PILE!" A loud roar rang in my ears.

"WHAT THE F*-" Everyone landed on me, piling themselves on top of each other. Worst of all, the large elephant crushed me, hard. They all laughed, except for me, who just growled. I had no idea of how I was still alive... What was that smell...?

An awful stench was killing my nose, causing me to shake my head vigorously and push them all off of me. I coughed, breathing in for more air. Dammit... I'm still injured, ya know!?

"Sorry, I farted!" One of them grinned.

Oh... Sick, dude...

"The hell was that for!?" I caught my breath.

Riku just chuckled. I attempted to stand up, but forgot I was still wrapped completely by bandages, and fell on the ground again. I am such an idiot... I stuck my tongue out at them, lying helplessly on the refreshing grass.

"Can you get me outta here now?" I grumbled, I looked like a recently mummified human...

"Oh yeah." He smirked, his sharpened claws growing. Riku squatted and slashed at the bandages, weakening the constriction, allowing me to, finally, move. I broke out of the tightness, my body stretching, leaving a pleasant sensation within me. Fortunately for me, I had a regenerative ability, healing my injuries, but not instantly. I saw my bare chest through my ripped shirt. The cuts from the whips disappeared, however, the deep gashes I obtained from the spikes, left big, visible scars.

I sighed, deeply, groaning as I stretched each limbs. "Heheh, Thanks." I yawned, little pieces of pain still lingered in me as I moved, but it was nothing.

"No problem." Riku said, standing back up, "I really owe you one... For freeing us."

"Nah, it's fine!" I lifted hands in front of me, gesturing for him to stop, "I'm just happy to see all of you are safe."

Suddenly, a female wild dog, a mother perhaps, approached to my direction. I noticed the two pups following her and ran towards me, playing around. I chuckled as they played with my finger, when I sat, cross-legged, on the ground. They fought, tumbling on each other on the fresh grass. She the mother, then...?

"Thank you for saving my pups." The mother sat down in front of me. I smiled in return, and stroked her fur on her forehead, causing the mother to wag her tail, happily.

I stood up, facing everyone, "Guys, I'm afraid I have to go now..." I mumbled, but my face lit, "But we'll meet each other again, soon."

Riku gave a frown, "Aw, leaving already?" He, then, held out his hand, "It was nice meeting you, Yoshiki."

I grinned, shaking his hand, before we parted ways. The pups... I hope they live a full life with each other... I know I'll be able to meet Miki again... A flame of hope incinerated my soul, as I was once again on my lone path...

* * *

The distance I traveled seemed really far. I wonder if this was actually worth it... I mean, what I was actually following was a delicious scent of bacon~ What? I'm hungry, okay! **(A/N: Don't look at me! I was very hungry...)** And this one isn't from the charm Miki gave me... Miki's one has a special kind of bacon, while the scent I was tracking was strong and mouth-watering... Seriously, I haven't eaten in days...

As I walked for a few more meters, I sensed something. Pretty big. It was headed north-east, along with the luring scent. Something's there! I dashed towards the direction, until... I perceived a dazzling view of a city. The evening sky coating a million specs of light, the moon scintillate it's phosphorescence against the tall buildings, the windows reflecting the glow. Woah...

I ran towards the city, as the scent of bacon became stronger. The sounds of cars and chattering people became clearer, 'til I arrived. The city was busy, with car stuck in traffic, like ants; people everywhere, babbling non-stop. To be honest with you, it was pretty annoying, since your hearing is more advanced than usual...

It was late, but everyone seemed more awake then ever. I was being shoved about everywhere **(A/N: #Move b*tch, Get out the way~ Okay... Sorry...),** it was the financial city that was proud to be on the map. The large, dense, urban area, was filled with millions of people all gleamed up to enjoy the late night ahead. As I looked up, I could see a thousand stars and constellations. The world was dark but the city was full of lights stretching for miles. Then my eye caught it, a bacon stand... Mhm~

I examined the area, spotting a few people near target. Looks like I'll have to snatch some... I sneaked, swiftly, approaching the appetizing smell. With a deep breath, I grabbed a huge piece of bacon, and dashed away. Yes! The darkness of the twilight sky was an advantage, causing me to successfully seize a bacon. I arrived at a shadowy alleyway, away from public.

I sighed, and just as I was about to take a bite of my achievement, I sensed a loud bark from the distance. It seemed to be by a large dog. I rushed towards the direction, and observed a large, Tosa dog, with two other dogs, cornering two Bengal kittens. The dogs were in a bad-tempered condition, while the kids were trembling in fear. I predicted that they were about to attack the poor things...

As I sensed the biggest dog about to attack, I transformed into my wolf form and stood in front of the kittens, separating them from the dogs.

"The hell do you want, punk?!" The brown-furred one growled, but I just showed them my tongue to mock them, "Who do you think you are!?"

Just as they moved closer, I silenced them by glaring, intensely, letting out an aggressive snarl similar to an intimidating roar.

"Batman." My voice low and masculine. Heheh...

I made myself look terrorizing, as I bared my fangs at them, my glare worsening.

The dogs just stared at me, paralyzed, and slightly shivering. I took a step forward, my appearance remained frightening, causing a whimper to escape from their mouths. I growled, making them snap, and start clamoring away from me. The yelps and cries disappear into the distance.

I chuckled, seeing them tumble as they fled from me in horror; I turned towards the kittens, who flinched as I moved.

"Hey, I won't hurt you..." I kept my voice calm and soft, but I saw them still in a terrified state. I couldn't blame them, though... I am a wolf after all... I sighed, and realized that they were starving, by the looks of their bodies. I sympathetically examined them for a moment, before grabbing the bacon I stole and dropped it in front of them.

I sat down, smiling, as I saw them hesitantly sniff the piece of meat. One of them licked it, starting to find confidence. I observed them nibble the bacon, little by little, until they finish. They seemed satisfied... The kittens mewed, making me confused, as they approached me. I just sat there, still staring at them, coming closer to my direction.

Both of them slowly rubbed against my fur, purring, which surprised me. It looks like they trust me now... I lay down, my stomach rumbling. I'm so hungry... Suddenly, I felt something ascend my bleached fur, weight appearing on my forehead. I looked up, curiously, witnessing the kittens asleep, just between my ears. **(A/N: Awww...)** That's just adorable... I guess I can deal with my hunger later...

Drowsiness was getting hard to fight off, but I let it overwhelm me. I gave out another deep sigh, before falling into the hands of comfortable slumber...

* * *

_The scarlet sky was spread out across the sky like crimson blood smeared smoothly over a large canvass, as the golden sun slowly sank behind the epic landscape. Glimmers of light reflected off the still water, sending slithers of rose colored shafts of light through the forest below. Eventually the radiant sun that was tucked away behind the rolling hills, which rolled on endlessly, levitated upwards, beautifully. The sounds of early birds tweeted, as I lay down, staring into the distance, in my human form. My tender skin feeling the light, feathery touches of the fresh grass, along with the solid contact of the Earth. A refreshing sensation filled me, each time I take a single sniff of nature. My territory..._

_"Onii-chan!" A recognizable high-pitched voice, echoed, towards my direction._

_I turned around, seeing a human figure, with a cute flower-printed dress. A smile visible on her face, her long black hair flowing along with the calm breeze. A grin found its way to my face, as I saw her giggle. She, then, stuck her tongue out at me, slightly getting on my nerves. Heh... Typical Miki..._

_A hand ruffled my hair; I looked above, noticing mum and dad smiling gently at me. Dad was chuckling, his black hair similar to mine. Mum's grey eyes stared at me, as her smile warmed my heart. I laughed, the homely feeling giving me familiar, blissful emotions. I'm home..._

_But..._

_A harsh and freezing force pushed against me, my body shivering cold and unable to move, as if I was numb. The, once, peaceful sunrise was concealed by sinister, shadowy clouds, like a black kitten pouncing on an orange ball of wool. The calm breeze became an intense storm, rain plummeting, vigorously, towards the ground; the sound of tenacious thunder clashing, taking out my breath with each crash._

_My hair was soaking wet, my body suffering the cold. Horror filled my platinum eyes, as I saw my family move away, slowly, into the distance... Leaving me alone..._

_I tried to shout, but nothing would come out... Suddenly, deafening screams filled the area, killing my ears. Blood splattered everywhere and body parts scattered on the ground. A revolting stench of corpses were the only thing I could sense, along with the powerful scent of crimson blood..._

_Stop..._

_Tears flowed from my eyes, as I witnessed hell in front of me..._

_Stop...!_

I woke up, panting heavily, sweat dripping down, soaking my fur. The hell...? A mew caught my attention. Two little figures sat before my eyes.

"Hey there..." I breathed out, giving the kittens a gentle smile. I chuckled as they rubbed against my fur, purring.

I yawned, loudly, transforming back to my human form. I examined the area, recalling the fact that I was in a dark alleyway; I stared towards the sky, seeing the clear, blue colour. The sounds of horns blaring rang in my ears, while it blended with the noise of chattering people. What the f*ck was that nightmare...!? I sighed deeply, my thoughts being interrupted by the little buggers. Their faces were filled with concern. That's so sweet... Like Miki...

"Yoshiki's fine, don't worry..." I grinned, the kittens miaowing, as I stared at them up close, scanning their appearances. It was obvious that they were still babies. They were about 4 weeks old, their fur were quite filthy. I wonder if they were homeless or something...

The kittens mewed, excitedly, pouncing playfully on my snout, making me back away by the unexpected move. I chuckled, tickling them back for counter attack. We were like that for a few minutes, until my stomach growled, noisily. I sighed, loudly, in defeat. Dammit... So f*cking hungry right now...

"Yo... Yo-iki." A little voice said, all of a sudden. I stared, wide eyed, at the kitten, who said that. Although this wasn't like me, one bit... I mentally gave out a large 'AAAAAWWWWWWW! KAWAIIIII!' as my face became a: (≧∇≦). I probably looked preposterous...

"Yo-iniii." Another firm, young voice appeared. This time it was from the other cat. Crap... Anymore of this, and I'll die out of adorableness...

"Look, it's Yoshiki. Yo-shi-ki." I pronounced my name little by little, as if I was teaching little kids to talk.

"Yoshi-nii!" They mewed in unison, making me sigh with a grin.

"I guess that's fine too..." I chuckled, but looked around, "I wonder how long I've been asleep for..." Then looked back at the kittens. Unfortunately, I couldn't take them with me. Wish I could, but they can't bear any pain, since I'm a reckless wolf.

"Hey... Do you think you'll be alright by yourselves?" I asked them, my tone of voice showing worry. They nodded, understanding. "Well, I have to go now... Be careful, okay?" The kittens miaowed in response, rubbing against my leg. I gave them a last stroke on the fur, before leaving the alleyway.

* * *

8 days... I've been stuck here... For 8 day...! I scavenged for food, surviving in a city is worst than a forest. I feel like a f*cking tramp... I searched everywhere, food, water. But it seems that luck hates me. My stomach rumbled, aching from the lack of food... It was night, I squatted against a brick wall on a public lane, sighing. I'm gonna die soon...

Suddenly, an old gentleman approaches my direction. My senses perked up, as I cautiously looked up.

"Well hello there, kid." The man had a jolly personality, due to the tone of his voice. I was a bit alarmed, but I felt a tingly feeling, making me calm down. Can I trust this man...? "Where are your parents?"

"Uh..." I hesitated. I didn't want to talk, so I just shook my head, even though it didn't make any sense. Well, he understood anyway...

"Hm... Poor kid." He, then, sat down beside me, puzzling me. The man gave out a deep sigh and took something out from his pocket, which looked like money "What do say... I need some assistance in my music store. I'll give you enough money so you can rent an apartment, sounds good?" He smiled at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes, in surprise, but it changed into a nod, along with a grin. "Wow... Uh- Thank you...! But-"

The man laughed, "Don't worry, I insisted."

Hmm... "Sir...?" My voice weak. The man just looked at me and chuckled.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir'. You can call me Pops." Weird nickname... But I shook it off...

"Don't you think I'm below the sufficient age of getting a part-time job?" I asked. I guess my dad's Teacher Torture was worth it...

Pops whistled, "Woo, smart kid. Keep it a secret though." I smiled, unable to express my gratitude any longer. Pops was actually a kind and polite man, who's joyful at most times. He reminds me of Kentaro, but without the pervertedness... I can't believe I can finally a life and sh*t! WOOHOO!

* * *

**A/N: RAWR!- Okay I'm gonna shut up now...**

* * *

Well... It has been quite an excruciating past for me... I know that this was the future now, but for me... It's difficult to escape past's grasp... I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma. It's going to be hard, living a life... Being hunted and lonely... But I will live for my kind and allies... I could remember my past memories vividly; it's been a full 13 years since my beloved died. Now, I'm 17 years old, and yet, I still can't forget those images. I mean- I don't want to forget, but... It's complicated...

I sighed, deeply, squeezing my precious necklace, along with Miki's special charm. I still have yet to experience... I belly-flopped on my bed, feeling the soft contact between my body and the pillows, with the comfy mattress. I had another nightmare... Similar to the ones I had every night... Abruptly, my alarm clock went off, causing me to be startled and within a nano-second, crushed the thing into pieces with my hand. Sh*t! That was the 47th one that I broke! Well... Not my fault, it was so f*cking loud... I groaned, checking my phone. 06:30...

Why...? I covered my face with my fluffy pillow, making me unable to breathe. I forgot I was enrolling to a new school called Kisaragi Academy... I gasped for breath, as I rolled off my bed. I examined my small apartment again, spacing out. Why am I doing this...? Without further ado, I stood up and took off my shirt, revealing my scars; I looked sadly at them, memories flooding back, but I ignored it and took a quick shower... Even though I'm a wolf, that doesn't mean I don't care about my personal hygiene...

I changed my clothes into my new uniform. I equipped a red T-shirt, covered by a partly opened white shirt, which I didn't bother to tuck in. A fully unbuttoned, male Kisaragi Academy gakuran that was dark grey, with my student ID pinned and tucked in my breast pocket. I exhaled. I hate education... I already experienced the suffering... Why do I have to again...?

"Why!?" I 'cried' dramatically and groaned, lazily, as I dragged myself into the kitchen.

Surprisingly, I figured out I had pretty good cooking skills. Since I didn't have my huge appetite like I always had, I just cooked bacon, covered in bacon, along with a bacon filling. With more bacon. Mmm~

As I finished my bacon feast, I prepared my stuff and left my apartment. I remembered the last time I lived like a human... Mum would cook, while dad and I would play video games. Miki still wasn't born then. But our human lives were over when the hunters found us once again...

I licked my fingers, the delicious taste of bacon still lingering, and hanged my hand, which was holding my back, over shoulders. Although I'm gonna be a new kid there, I don't care if I'm late or sh*t like that... It seems that Kisaragi wasn't that far away, so I guess I could go to a store and get some stuff...

Just as I was about to approach a shop, I sensed a muffled scream from the distance, causing my senses to react, suddenly.

I rapidly stopped my tracks, and followed the direction of the noise, which was exactly the opposite way to where I was going. I quickened my pace, until I spotted a yellow exercise book; I took in its scent, suspecting it belonged to the owner of the scream. It was then, I let my instincts control me. I dashed towards the path of where the scent was leading me, until I arrived at a hidden passageway, kind of like an alleyway.

A group of men were surrounding a little schoolgirl. The girl was wearing a Kisaragi Academy uniform; a tan-coloured sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. A yellow bow was held by a blue brooch to the top, and she wore a blue pleated skirt. Her dark blue hair were tied up as pig-tails and her familiar eyes were like the endless ocean, tears rolling down her face. The human's appearance somehow gave me a feeling, as if I met her before...

I snapped back into reality, as I sensed one of the pedophiles about to make a move. I closed my eyes, moving with the breeze towards the man, as if I teleported. I gave him a kick on the crotch, a scream escaping his mouth, sending him through several brick walls. Ouch... I think I just created a woman! The other molesters stared at me in shock. What...? I examined the area, noticing the damage I did. Sh*t! I used too much of my strength!

"F*ck off, kid!" A man growled at me, trying to land a jab, which I dodged. I moved at supernatural speed, making my identity fuzzy, so I could prevent any suspicions from happening.

"You f*cker!" Remaining silent, I defeated them one by one. I elbowed one on the ribs, a cry of pain escaping his mouth, while I kicked one with the heel of my foot. Just as I was about to finish off the last one, the scar on my wrist throbbed painfully, making me wince in agony. The hell...!? As I had my guard, I sensed the man about to punch me. Fortunately, I took control of my body, quickly, and avoided the attack by going down to the ground, counter-attacking him with a low-sweep on the legs. The pedophile slipped and hit the ground, hard, unconsciousness washing over him. Phew... That was a close call...

I took a glimpse at the girl again. Her eyes were shut closed, hands covering her ears, while she was rolled up into a ball in the dark corner of the passageway. Her body was trembling like a fragile pup, whimpers escaping her mouth. The sight pained my heart for some reason...

I gave her a gentle smile, before disappearing into the ominous shadows...

* * *

Ayumi's POV

Confusion flooded me, as I heard random grunts and shouts. I had the urge to check, but that just added on to my fear, making me cover my ears tightly. Why is this happening...!? Tears flooded from my eyes, as I braced myself for whatever's going to happen next.

When the noises faded, I became more puzzled. Huh? I let out a shaky breath, before slowly opening my eyes, which widened as I saw the state of the place. Unconscious bodies of the kidnappers laid everywhere; the brick walls had huge holes on them, as if several trucks crashed through them. I stood up and accidentally stepped on something. My exercise book was lying there, below me. The soothing breeze swirled like a tornado, in the dead silence, as I tried to get everything to process in my mind.

WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?!

* * *

YES! FINALLY! *Sighs* Chapter 7 DONE! I know, late update... *Sweatdrop*

*Bzzt*...

Me: That. Was...

Everyone: F*CKING AWESOME!

Satoshi &amp; Naomi: (;OДO)...

Morishigay: *Doesn't give a damn!*

Isobel: Hey, let's play Spin the bottle!

Me, Minei, Yoshiki, Ayumi Mayu &amp; Miki: Yeah!

Seiko: (Bewbies...) *Drools and pokes a paralysed Naomi*

Me: *Summons a bottle and hugs koala* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

*The bottle spins, pointing at Satoshi*

Satoshi: (I don't like this...) *Gulps*

Me: *Random* Motorboat the girl nearest to yo- PFFFFFTT!

Satoshi: (WTF?!) *Blushes, nosebleeds and faints*

Naomi: *Turns red* WHAT?!- No-Ah!- Wha- Satoshi, are you okay?!

Me, Yoshiki &amp; Seiko: *Laughing our heads off* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Haha... *Wipes off tears and sighs* He can do that later... (What a dirty, dirty phone.)

Miki: Onii-chan... *Tugs on Yoshiki's shirt* What does that mean?

Yoshiki: Uhh... (Well, crap... What should I say...?) Well-

Ayumi: You'll know when you get older! *Fake smiles*

Miki: Okay~ *Nibbles on bacon*

Yoshiki &amp; Ayumi: *Sighs in relief* (Now she has the bacon addiction...)

Me: *Frowns and folds arms* Hey! Don't blame me! *Gobbles up a mysterious bacon*

Yoshiki: *Whispers and grins* Thanks, Shinozaki.

Ayumi: *Smiles*...

Me, Minei &amp; Isobel: Cute.

Yoshiki &amp; Ayumi: *Blushes hard* W-WHAT?!

Minei: Nothin'.

Isobel: Meh...

Me: •_• *Strokes precious bacon*...

*The bottle spins, pointing at Morishige*

Me: *Random* Get licked by the person, in the opposite gender, near you... (Haha, he's getting licked by everyone, but this is just cute.)

Mayu &amp; Shig: *Blush intensely*

Mayu: Wha!? N-No way!

Morishige: *Sweats and gulps* (Sh*t, Sh*t, SH*T!)

Mayu: *Stares at Morishige* Shige-nii...!?

Morishige: *Looks away*...

Mayu: *Gulps and hesitantly licks Morishige's cheek*

Morishige: *Turns all red* Gah...

Mayu &amp; Morishige: *Stay silent, their faces blushing*...

Seiko: Aww~ Hey, Morishige~

Me, Yoshiki, Isobel &amp; Minei: Pfft... (Heheheh...)

Seiko: I forgot to give you your Christmas present! *Throws a box of condoms to Morishige, which he caught* ~Your welcome~ (^ω^)

Morishige: *Explodes* SHINOHARA! *Chases Seiko*

Me: M'kay! Let's continue!

*The bottle spins, pointing at Yoshiki*

Me: *Random* (!) Heheheh...

Everyone: ?

Me: Let all the girls style you... :3 *Grabs a box*

Girls: Heheheh...

Seiko: Yes~ I can use my technique!

Yoshiki: No... *Stares in horror*

Boys: *Hides in the corner*...

Yoshiki: No. NO. NO!-

...1 painful torture later...

Girls: We're done!

*We opened the mysterious curtains from nowhere, revealing... Yoshiki...?*

Yoshiki: *Paralyzed by extreme agony of 'Gurl Time!'*...

Me: Hmm... I think we did pretty good...

Miki: *Sparkles* Onii-chan!

Satoshi: Woah... You look really good Yoshiki!

*Yoshiki wore an expensive-looking black suit, along with a neatly-done black tie and white shirt. He also had milky, white gloves and pure black trousers, shiny black shoes equipped. His bleach hair was combed back with gel, making him look like an advanced butler*

Yoshiki: ... (Atleast I don't look ridiculous or anything...)...

Satoshi: Hey, Yoshiki... How d'ya feel?

Morishige: *Taking pictures of Yoshiki*...

Yoshiki: Like sh*t... (I don't mind being customised, but letting girls do it... It's like hell, but worse...)

Mayu &amp; Naomi: Wow...

Naomi: I liked how you did the hair, Seiko!

Seiko: Heheh~ I want to become a hairstylist in the future, anyway~ *Grabs Naomi's ass*

Naomi: S-Seiko!

Ayumi: (Wow... He looks really handsome...) *Blushes* You look really good, Kishinuma-kun.

Yoshiki: Ah-W-Well, Th-Thanks... *Blushes hard and scratches the back of his neck*

Me: (Aaaahh~ OT-Goddamn-P!) Heheheh- Oh, yeah! Me, Isobel and Minei bought some Oreos for you guys!

*A box of Oreos appeared from nowhere*

Satoshi: Really? Thanks!

Everyone: *Grabs one Oreo and took a bite*...

Me, Minei &amp; Isobel: *Smirk*...

...

Everyone: *Spits it out, coughing hard*

Yoshiki: What the hell's in this thing?!

Mayu: Is this- *Cough* Toothpaste?!

Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi &amp; Miki: Bleurgh!

Morishige: *Doesn't give a crap but- Cough*...

Me, Isobel &amp; Minei: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Triple brofist*

Hope you enjoyed reading! And... Imsorryforthelateupdate... *Sweats*

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ HAVE A KOALA! FORGIVE MEEE!

Reviews, bacon and peace out! Boop!


	8. Chapter 8

Lone Destiny

Chapter 8

*Gets ressurected from the dead*

Me: Whoo! That was awesome!

Minei: I know right!

Isobel: I wanna do it again!

Ayumi: Hey guys! Where have you been?

*Huggles us*

Yoshiki: Yeah! We've been waitin' for a long time!

Miki &amp; Seiko: YAY! You're back!

Satoshi: (And IIIIIIIIIIIII~ Will always- Love yoooouuuuuuuu~) (Me: O_o)

Naomi &amp; Mayu: Welome back!

MorishiGAY: *Doesn't give a crap*... (Me: *Sniff* Shaw mean...)

Minei: Thanks guys! *Huggles back*

Isobel: *Listens to 'Nirvana' with headphones*

'Go outside and ride your bike~

~That's what I did, I killed my toe'-

Minei: =_= *Snatches headphones*

Isobel: 'Grandma take me ho-' - MINEI! *Chases Minei*

Minei: :P *Runs*

Everyone: *Sweatdrops*

Satoshi: Where did you guys go, anyway?

Me: Well... *Breathes in* We had a holiday to HELL! We teleported and transformed into fishes until we arrived with dolphins! I died multiple times, though, Minei was playing with GUMMYBEARS, along with Isobel, vomiting rainbow bacons together! Jeff the killer stabbed me multiple times, I also had my kidneys stolen, but at the end, I had cheesecake! I became a radiator, Isobel became a microwave and Minei became a dolphin! Rrrrrrrr! Then I grew fairy wings and I had a unicorn head! A dude tried to kill me, but I used my MAGICAL on them and ran away! It. Was. AWESOME!

Everyone: (;°Д°)...

Isobel &amp; Miki: *Vomits rainbows*

Minei: *Becomes a gummybear*

Me: ^_^

How's it going, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8 of Lone Destiny! The chapter that took hell to wait for! Hope you will enjoy reading the story, so let's get on with it! (P.S - *whistles* Zowwy fow ze wate updwate...) *Eats bacon with bacon inside bacon and bacon* Oh... And- *Bacon* (I miss bacon :3)

REVIEWS!

Dilano - YOUR WISH IS MY C-COMAMANDAHSGXADSASDFGHJKL... *Bzzt*

*Died... School*... *-Have a koala, tho* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ (Thank you reviewer! :3)

LittlePi46 - Sure! Thanks for the review, bro! *BROFIST* ... + *Koala* ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

TurtaniumX - *Puts badass ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ glasses on* AGREED. *EXPLOSION*

CommonSwift - NYA! NYA! (Sorry, I probably drank too much Mountain Dew) :3 Thanks for the review! Koala! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Sparkydam2000 - I'm glad you love it, bro! *BROFIST!*KOALA! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔKOALA PARTEY! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

(Yep. Definitely too much Mountain Dew...) ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

*Toilet flushes*

Yuka: Good morning, Onii-chan!

Everyone: (;°Д°)...

Me: *Sweatdrops* Hey, guys!

Minei: Wut?

Isobel: *Watching Youtube on a mysterious bacon laptop* -SMOSES!

Me: O_o Huh!?

Isobel: Oh, sorry. Wut did you say?

Yoshiki: Hm?

Miki &amp; Ayumi: What is it, Z'ev?

Seiko: *Picturing Naomi's ass*

Naomi: Seiko! *Flicks Seiko's forehead*

Seiko: Oww... Naomi, you know dat ass if yours is i-rre-sistible~ *Grabbing Naomi's bewbs*

Naomi: Dammit, Seiko! Why do you always do this to me!?

Seiko: I can't help it~ 。..*(=ω=)*..。

Me: Well... My parents aren't gonna be here for about a week so... Let's go camping!

Yuka &amp; Miki: Yay!

Morishige: *Doesn't give a crap*...

Mayu: Shige-nii, are you coming? *Tugs on Morishige*

Morishigay: ...*Sighs* Sure... I'm coming.

Mayu: *Giggles*

Me: We've already got the coaches ready! (This is gonna be awesome!) *Checks a mysterious bacon note* (-And interesting~) *Grins evilly*

Miki: Onii-chan! Let's ready our stuff! *Pulls Yoshiki*

Yoshiki: Gah- Wait, Miki! *Gets dragged away by Miki*

Miki: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Ayumi: (Hehehe...) Hey! Let's prepare our things too!

Me, Minei, Isobel, Mayu, Seiko, Satoshi &amp; Naomi: Aye, Class rep!

Yuka: *Nods*

Morishigay: *Derp*...

Me: Yosh! Let's roll!

(A/N: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ! ：ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

BACON!

THAT IS IT! GOODBYE!)

...

(A/N: Okay I was just kidding. But that was half of the important announcement :3. Well, what I wanted to say was that: You know how Yoshiki has a different coloured fur, right? Well... I forgot to mention that, his wolf kind, has different kinds of individual specialties, according to the colour of their fur.

Black fur - Supernatural Strength

Brown fur - Supernatural Speed

Grey fur - Supernatural Knowledge

Blonde fur - ...?

Apparently bleached fur is unusual and unique for his kind, so Yoshiki's the only one with this kind of fur. His family has black fur, while he was the odd-one-out. You'll find out what his specialty is in the story... :3 Thanks for reading and I really appreciate the reviews, Brofist! Have some bacon!)

Koalafish! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Enjoy the story! Brofist!

* * *

I leaned on the solid wall of a convenience store, wincing with each pulse my scar triggered. As I examined my wrist, seeing my scar becoming a beautiful iridescent colour, like a dragon's scale, and turning back to its original colour. Now that's really weird...

"What the hell is happening...?" I grumbled to myself, as I stared at the unusual colour on my wrist.

I let out a deep sigh, before wrapping a bandage, I bought from the store, around the scar to keep it hidden. Phew... That's better... I, then, checked the time... CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE! I rushed towards the direction of Kisaragi Academy.

"ASDFGHJKL!" SH*T!

...

FINALLY!

I panted, heavily, arriving at a large building. A three story, school building with white, milky walls, and a huge rooftop. The ray of sunshine gleamed on the glass windows, which reflected it back towards the clear, blue sky. What stood before me was Kisaragi Academy...

So this was it...

* * *

Class 2-9... Class 2-9... Class 2-9- Ah! I found it.

I slid the door, to my classroom, open. A bit too hard. A faint crack appeared, as the door swiped open. Crap... Many startled stares were laid onto me, as dead silence covered the place. Ah... I gotta say something...

With a straight face, I let out a small sigh, "Sorry I'm late."

Nailed it.

"Ah! You're Kishinuma Yoshiki, right?" A cheery voice broke through the silence. I turned towards the direction, seeing a young adult, with short brown hair and purplish eyes. The teacher I assume? She was wearing a light pink shirt with a darker one beneath it, an indigo skirt and a necklace with a little panda pendant.

I hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding. She smiled, as she motioned me to come forward in front of the class. I mentally groaned. Do I have to...? With a sigh, I followed her gestured instruction.

"I'm Ms Yui, your teacher from now on. You wouldn't mind introducing yourself in front of the class, wouldn't you?" Ms Yui asked. I- reluctantly- shook my head, meaning 'I don't mind'... I'm anti-social, okay? I hate facing a crowd of humans...

I took in a breath, "I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki, and I'm 17 years old. I live alone and I prefer doing things independently. I like doing outside activities and listening to music. That's all..." I didn't want to expose anymore information about me, since I still don't trust humans... Anyways, what would you expect? I'm a wolf...

"Does anyone have any questions?" Ms Yui snapped me from my slight daze.

A hand of a pupil's raised, "What about your parents? Don't you have a family?" He asked.

The question struck me like lightning, my grey eyes clouded with sorrow. I looked away, as I paused, daydreaming again... A flood of painful memories and emotions overwhelmed me, an ache appearing in my head, causing my breathing to become slightly laboured yet unnoticeable...

"Kishinuma, are you okay?" Ms Yui's voice interrupted me again, as she saw me wince. With a gulp, I calmed my breathing and nodded.

"Well... They, uh..." I faced away from everyone, "They disowned me... And I wouldn't want to talk about it..."

I had to lie... I had no other choice, what was I supposed to do...? It's too painful to look back in the past...

Most pupils in the class looked shocked, while the others looked at me in pity, as they chattered quietly. Without another seconds thought, I gave them a dark glare, making them look away from me. I couldn't help it... Just judging from the looks of it, it seems I silenced them and they probably think of me as a harsh, cold person now. Heh... I don't mind...

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Ms Yui apologised, with a quite panic-stricken look, along with a pinch of sympathy. I smiled, saying it was alright. I guess I can trust my teacher; she seems nice.

"You can take a seat next to Mochida, over there." She said, pointing towards the direction of a seat just at the corner of the class, near a window. Well... I guess school isn't so bad... I walked towards my seat, and sighed as the lesson was about to start, again.

"Hey there." A voice spoke next to me. A boy with short, light brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing about the same thing as I was wearing, but with a blue shirt beneath his white, was looking at me with a smile.

"Yo." I replied, simply. I could somehow already know his personality, with a sniff. He's a kind, friendly guy, but also quite a coward, I believe. I inwardly smirked. This guy's definitely a blockhead, since I noticed a lot of girls staring at him.

"I'm Satoshi Mochida, it's nice to meet you." He let out his hand, which was waiting for me to shake it. With a grin, I took it and replied.

"You too."

"Anyway, d'you want me to show you around the school, after class." Satoshi asked. :P

"Nah... I'm cool, I can do it myself." I said, shoving a hand in my pocket.

Satoshi nodded, "Alright, that's okay!" He grinned, as we continued listening to the lesson, until-

*BRRIIINNGG!*

I cringed, as the bell rang in my ears, destroying my eardrums. Ah! F*CK! I lowered my head, trying to recover from the true 'pain' and 'agony'. Is the school trying to make me def!?

I sighed, as Ms Yui dismissed us from our class, so we could move to the other.

"Okay, class! Don't forget about the homework you've been given!" She reminded us.

Well... That was as long as hell! I got all my stuff, my ears still aching.

"Hey, does anyone know where the class rep is?" Someone said.

Huh? Who's the class rep?

"Hm, I don't know. She might show up any moment soon." Another pupil's voice was heard.

I shrugged and shook it off.

We left the classroom, and I tracked the direction of the lockers. As I found it, I searched for the locker I've been given. Number 17... Hmm... Oh, here it is. I did what I was supposed to, deposit and withdraw some stuff, and yada yada...

Unfortunately, I couldn't mark my locker. Pfft... That'd just be weird... I shut it, sighing. Human life seems so complicated... I looked around, examining my area, as people passed by. I decided I would explore the school, hardly caring the fact that I was going to miss the next lesson, although I know the consequences. A reputation of a slacking, dumb, rebel. But meh...

This is gonna be a looong day...

* * *

I took a large breath, as a feeling of relief and freedom ran down my body. The soothing breeze of the outside, hitting against my skin. Oh, man... This feels soo good...

I was on the rooftop. This was a really big school, but this was the place in which I was attracted to the most.

Suddenly, the bell let out an audible ring, but was blocked by the soundproof walls. Haha, I like it here... Take that bell... But then a thought hit me. Ah, lessons... I have PE now. With a short sigh, I left the rooftop, walking towards my destination.

As I passed students, I sensed a grunt from the distance, giving me a curious feeling. What was that? I approached the sounds, which seemed like constant struggling, leading me to several big dudes and one guy. They were pushing the single person... Satoshi?

"Heheh, where you goin', wimp?" One of the assholes said, in a mocking tone.

He just stayed silent, but got shoved rudely.

"Hey! You def!?" Another one growled.

Well, I couldn't just stay there and watch them? I stepped in the fight...

"Oi! One versus all of you isn't fair, don't you think?" I plainly shouted, approaching casually. Satoshi turned to me with a look of surprise and panic, as if he's telling me to go away.

"Who're you!?" An attempted punch tried to land on me, but was easily dodged.

With a straight face, I said in a monotone voice, "Jennifer Lopez."

Dafuq!? Why her?

I tripped one of them, causing him to black out. All of the others stared with shocked looks. Hmm... I could get used to this... They started shouting. Probably calling someone or something. Their boss?

A big guy appeared. Really big. He had bulging muscles and a furious look. A loud sound echoed as he took each step closer to us. Silence filled the place, and I saw the little henchmen smirking at me, slightly pissing me off. When my sight finally concentrated on the boss' face, I can't help but feel as if he looked so familiar... I noticed that he had a broken hand, which was placed with an artificial one. Ah...!

As he saw my face, his once fierce look became sweaty and panic-strickened. Body trembling in pure fear, with wide eyes of unexpected dread. Well, well, well... We meet again...

His little wimps were looking at him in a look of confusion, probably seeing their boss in this condition for the first time.

"Y-y-you..." He began stuttering, his shaky, artificial hand pointing at my direction. I smirked, remembering his cowardice in the orphanage, which was similar to what it was right now, "W-what're y-you doing here?!" The voice clearly showing the terror.

I smirked, causing him to back away. The others puzzled by his unusual actions, followed him.

My grey eyes focused on him, piercing through his soul. He shuddered and ran away, along with his little lap-dogs. Tch, bullies... I looked back at Satoshi, who was staring in surprise.

"Oi, you okay- 'wimp'?" I grinned, adding emphasis on the nickname.

Satoshi frowned, "Aw, come on, dude. You calling me that too?"

I thought for a bit, "Well, it does suit you somehow." My hands were shoved in my pocket, as I walked away.

"Eh? Wait a minute!" Satoshi ran towards me, "How'd you do that?"

"Hm? Do what?" I asked, stilling continuing to walk.

He answered, "You know, the bullies."

"Meh, it's nothing."

"Nothing? Bu-"

"Shut up, will'ya?" I sighed. Man, this guy...

"Wha, wh-" I noticed he paused for a moment. I looked back at him, seeing him gazing towards a direction. A girl. She had short brown hair with chocolate eyes, and she was wearing the usual female Kisaragi uniform, her student ID pinned to the right of her chest. She's on average height, yet below average build and- *cough*- is a DD cup...

Well, Satoshi's been staring at her for a long time now. I smirked. "What's up, lover-boy?" I asked, grinning at him.

Satoshi snapped and quickly looked back at me, "W-what are you talkin' about!?" He stuttered, blushing furiously. Heh, it's so obvious...

I spotted something. "Mhm, I bet you wanna do 'that' to her." I pointed towards the direction of the girl again, but this time there were two. Another girl appeared, with amber eyes and brown hair, which was styled into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. I could see that she had a cat-like smile... Which reminded me of Kentaro's...

And she was- uh... groping the other one?

I looked back towards Satoshi- Wait! Where is he?

I noticed he fainted, as I looked down at the ground. Not only that, he was nose bleeding, a lot. Heheh...

So... He has a crush on one certain girl... This will be interesting~

* * *

Sheesh... PE was boring, and anyways I need more control over my supernatural abilities, or else I'll cause some suspicions...

I ditched the lesson and decided to go in the bathroom. I held up this box of cigarettes. It's been quite a while since I've had these... Pops threw away my stash- but it was okay, since it wasn't my bacon stash... :3

I lit up a cigarette and placed it in my mouth, inhaling the smoke, although I really hate the burnt scent, which suffocates my nose. I know the consequences of these kind of things, but now I understand why people smoke. It is pretty addictive...

The smoke hovered in the air, until I sensed someone. Sh*t! I threw the cigarette to the ground and squashed it with my foot.

"Kishinuma!" A deep voice yelled. Crap, it's the gym teacher...! "What's all this smoke I see?... Get the hell out of that stall, right this instant!"

With a sigh, I exited the stall I was in and confronted the asshole, but I was looking away.

"Hitting the tobacco now, were we?" The teacher, Mikio Tsubota, folded his arms and looked down at me.

I hesitated before answering, "Uhh... Well... No, sir."

"And this was your first day here, am I right? Do you know what would happen if I caught you smoking again? Expulsion, that's what!" His voice nagging at me.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

The teacher raised his eyebrows and looked down at me more, as if I was a little, helpless insect, "You're a real problem child, you know that? Why do you even come to school in the first place?"

"Heh..." I let out, avoiding his stare.

"Disowned by your parents... Living on your own... Got now friends... Never go to class..." He listed. My brows narrowed as I saw slight amusement in his face, which was starting to piss me off, "Just because you hate school doesn't give you the right to throw fits and raise a ruckus all the time, mister!"

I held in a growl, as I hid my gritted teeth. Tch...

"You're clearly not having any fun here, right? So why don't you just drop out? I really don't get it!"

This guy sure is a dick, if you ask me...

"It's not like you're trying to get into college. With your home life as it is, the thought probably hasn't even crossed your mind!"

"Uh... Huh..." I just said, trying to ignore this dick's 'advises'.

"Wish I could ask your parents of having a no-good kid like you in the family, but they've never once shown their faces around here." He smirked.

My blood started boiling as he kept on blabbering. My shaky hand curling into a fist.

"I wonder if they'll be embarrassed when the first parent-teacher conference's will come."

I stayed silent, trying to hold in my anger.

Eventually, it seemed that the asshole noticed my lack of words, "I see, they're obviously not proud of you. But that wasn't what I meant. I'm thinking of the big picture here. They're clearly not good parents." He grinned as he continued, "If I had kids of my own, you'd better believe I wouldn't be half as lax with them as yours obviously are with you!"

This f*cking bastard...

"The problem is, people are having kids when they're way too young. Before they become proper adults, they're poppin' out babies of their own!" He continued saying random sh*t, as if my ears were gonna explode, "And bad parents raise bad 's there are so many brats like you in this world."

I held my angered breath. I guess there is no reason for me to stay in this school... It really is pointless. I should just beat the crap out of this f*cking jackass, then drop out...

"You're parents must be dumbasses!" He chuckled.

Now you just pulled the trigger.

NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!

I gritted my teeth, as my blood boiled intensely. My fist tight into a ball and a slight growl escaping my mouth.

"You must've been raised carelessly by some so-called mummy and daddy." He blabbered, not knowing anything that was about to happen, "If I was your parent, I'd be really ashamed-"

Just as I was about to strike, a familiar voice called out.

"Mr. Tsubota?" A high voice called. I held back my attack. Dammit, I lost the chance...

Finally, the annoying nonsense ended, "Hehh?... Well, if it isn't the class rep. What's up?"

I looked towards the direction of the voice. Hey- it was the girl from before!

She showed a 'sweet' smile, "The vice principal is looking for you. You're needed back at the staff room."

"Gotcha. Thanks... Hmm? Shinozaki, you've got great eyes, you know that? Always so clear and focused! Hahahahaha..." The teacher grinned, "We instructors like your kind best of all."

THAT'S RACIST!- Okay it's not...

"You ever have a problem, you come talk to me about it, okay? Hahahahaha..." And he went off towards the staff room.

I hate this dude...

"That guy's the worst..." My attention shot towards the girl. Her smile disappeared and she seems like she's deep in thought. Yeah... Tell me 'bout it...

I realised she kinda saved me back then, "... Thanks." I said, with my hand placed on my forehead. I thought I was gonna die any moment!

"You're not really any better." She told me. Hey... What was that supposed to mean?

"Huh?" My mouth let out.

"You were thinking about hitting him just now, weren't you?" The girl had her hands on both sides of her hips. Great... Now she's nagging me...

Wait- Holy crap, she's PSYCHIC!

I was silent... Or probably deep in thought about bacon, I'm hungry...

"What a sad fate it would be to get kicked out of school over a pathetic excuse for a teacher like him... And you'd regret it later. You know you would. No matter of how much of a pain in the ass it may be, and no matter how you think it'll turn out in the end..." She continued lecturing me.

Well, at least it was better than that dick's... I mean, his advices were another version- but worse- of how my dad taught me about the birds and the bees...

I shuddered at the thought, but continued listening to the girl, "...just stay in school, man! Bite your tongue, and make it to graduation! Honestly..." My mind became alerted, as I heard her sniffle. Is she... Crying?

Weird... How I kinda panicked, it was quite an unusual thing to happen to me, "H-hey... Why are you crying?" Sh*t... I really am bad with girls...

"Ah..." She let out, and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Sorry... Whenever I give an impassioned speech like that, I always find myself tearing up a little."

Hehe, okay... I quietly gave out a sigh of- relief, I guess?

"You're Kishinuma Yoshiki, from my class, right?" She asked. My class...? Oh yeah! She's the class rep!

I mentally face-palmed. Hmm... Probably time to test her knowledge... "No, I'm not- whoever that is. I. Am. GANDALF!" My tone of voice majestic. Oops, I forgot something... "-THE FABULOUS!" I added.

The girl didn't look too amused. Yep, she's a smart one... I wouldn't want to spend my whole life in this school as a wizard...

However, it seemed I was able to crack just... a little smile. She playfully shoved me, causing me to chuckle a bit, "Yeah sure, jerk." She said. Heheh...

"I'm Shinozaki Ayumi, the same class as yours."-

Ayumi... Ayumi... Ayumi...

The name struck me like lightning. Ah!

_Flashback_

_"Ayumi!" A tall, mature man, held the rifle towards my direction, as his hand gestured for the little girl to come to him. Ayumi? All of a sudden, the man shot a little bullet towards my chest, as I dodged it by jumping to the side, but it was too fast, and it hit the side of my left leg, creating a rather huge gash. A whimper of pain escaped my mouth, as I landed to the ground; the pain of crashing my bleeding paws on solid earth, caused me flinch. The little girl ran towards the man, hitting him with her weak arms._

_"No, dad! Stop it!" She screamed at him, but the man just continued launching bullets at my directions. Dad? Luckily, I was able to dodge all of them that time; I turned my head towards my escape route. I ran, continuously, towards it, until the wind-piercing sounds of the rifle disappeared._

_I breathed, laboriously, as I stared at my injury. It was much deeper than I thought it would be, crimson blood started to stream down from it, as it turned numb. I think it hit my nerve systems... I have to get back to Paradise..._

_..._

_End Flashback_

Oh... Ohhh...!

"Um... Are you okay?" Shinozaki asked, snapping me out back into reality. Holy crap...

"Uh... Yeah, I'm cool." I replied back. I can't... I HAVE LOST THE WILL TO CAN!- Don't mind me, I think I just ate too many bacon...

"Oh and... Sorry... To have butt in like that..." She apologised.

"Uh, don't... Worry about it..." I smiled at her.

"Later." Shinozaki waved at me and headed towards the exit.

Hmm...

"...Hey." I called, stopping her tracks. Shinozaki looked back at me with a confused face, "When... You told him the vice principal was calling..."

Shinozaki smiled mischievously and giggled, "Heehee. I was lying, of course." Then she walked out. I was left there, surprised and my heartbeat faster than usual?

"Heheh..." I let out a little laugh, scratching the back of my neck. But still... I can believe it's her- the girl I saved years ago!

Suddenly, I caught a peculiar scent- and no, it's not sh*t. I noticed the scented trail was left by Shinozaki. I took another sniff, realising she's different from other humans. A psychic blood, Huh?

Sensei told me something kinda like this, but I think I dozed off as he explained. He said humans are unique creatures... I did hear him say I should be careful. Looks like I have to stay in my guard, even in school. People like Shinozaki, with psychic blood, might be able to detect my wolf side if I'm not careful.

Wait-

Let me process this for a moment...

She's a psychic.

I thought she was psychic.

Then that means I'm PSYCHIC!

*Gasp*!

I REALLY AM A WIZARD!-

*BRRIIINNGG!*

My head dropped to the ground, crashing harshly against the ground, as the f*cking bell rang.

"Sh*t..." I cursed and groaned, sitting upright.

This isn't 'Inuyasha'! I rubbed my head, my ears recovering from the ringing pain, and sighed. At least lunch is here...

I could use some bacon...

* * *

I stared off, lost in the clear sky as I slowly took a bite of my lunch, a.k.a bacon. The rooftop's nice... I like it here, it's peaceful and quiet...

I could here chatters below me, from other students. I looked over my shoulder, staring at the pupils on the ground, which look like little specs of ants scattered everywhere. I guess a little eavesdropping would be worth a while...

I slumped on the railings, which were at the edge of the rooftop, my ears fully open.

"Hey, I haven't seen class rep since school started." One of the students said.

Hm? Class rep?

"Oh yeah, she had to deal with things. She was late for some reason today, so she's really busy." Another one replied.

Ah, yeah... I saved her this morning...

"Hey guys!" A familiar cheery voice called out.

Eh? Shinozaki?

"Oh! There you are class rep, what happened? Why were you late?" A student asked.

"Actually..." Shinozaki explained what happened before school. Apparently, she was forcefully dragged by those pedobears.

"Really!? That's terrible, are you okay!?" A pupil gasped.

"Well... I had my eyes closed shut and I heard grunts and stuff. When I opened them, all of them were beaten up and everything was silent..." She tried to find the right words.

Meh... Yeah, I accidentally destroyed the place...

Silence.

"Holy... Sh*t..." I heard a student breathe out, inaudible for the others to hear, causing me to chuckle a little.

"I'm glad you're okay, class rep!" One said, the voice filled with relief.

"Thanks, Mayu." Shinozaki replied.

I took another piece of my lunch in my mouth, until-

'_My milkshake brings all the boys in the yard~_

_And they're like, It's better than yours~_

_Damn right, It's better than yours~_

_I can teach you, _

_But I have to charge-'_

I choked on my food, as I took a swig of my water. What the hell was that!?

"What the hell, Seiko!?" A student yelled.

"Heehee, sorry..." Another giggled, "It's my new ringtone~"

Nice ringtone then...

"Could you change it?" A more mature voice asked, but was only replied by a laugh.

I sighed and continued eating. I could probably participate in the next lesson, I thought as I remembered Shinozaki's words.

"Anyways, see you later guys!" I heard Shinozaki say, other students replying.

Huh? Where's she going?

I shrugged and stared back at the sky. The milky, velvet clouds were clear and visible, like a glass of milk was spilled on a blue paper. For some reason, I felt empty... Did I forget something?

Suddenly, the entrance door of the rooftop opened.

"Ah! There you are Kishinuma-kun!" A voice caught my attention.

"Hm? Class rep?" What's Shinozaki doing here?

"I was wondering where you were!" She smiled. My heart started faster and warmth crept up on my cheeks. Holy crap, I'm blushing!?

"Uh... I was just eating lunch." I scratched the back of my neck. Oh no... I checked my neck, but there was nothing there. Where the hell is my necklace!?

I panicked for a moment, until Shinozaki spoke, "Well, I think you dropped this on your way here."

And there it was... My precious necklace, hanging on her hand. Relief washed over me, as I took a deep sigh.

"Thanks so much, Shinozaki..." I breathed out, as she gave me my necklace.

Woohoo! Holy crap, I thought I lost it!

Shinozaki tilted her head sideways, probably wondering why it was so important to me, but voices from below were heard.

"Oops, my friends are calling me!" She said.

M'kay, bye.

"Unless..." She grinned.

Huh?

I looked in confusion, "Unless wha-" Shinozaki started dragging me with her, "H-hey! What're you doing!?" I shouted, though I didn't thrash around. Wouldn't want to hurt an innocent girl, even though this is 'Pup abuse'.

Shinozaki ignored me and continued walking, "Shut up, I'm bringing you with me." She said. Wha- I don't wanna! My face slightly heated up, as she dragged me by my arm - The hell is wrong with me today!?

"Let me go! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO GANDAL-" She shot me a glare, causing me to zip my mouth. I swear she just made my wolf side let out a little whimper.

Heheh, this girl really is something...

* * *

Nobody's POV

Yoshiki sighed as he set his power level from 9000 to 0, letting Ayumi drag him across the halls like a huge object. He ignored gossips and whispers from other students they passed. Why am I doing this...?

"Hey! Class rep!" A girl waved her hand in the air. Ayumi's expression lightened up.

"Ah! Mayu!" She quickened the pace towards them, almost making Yoshiki trip.

"H-hey, Shinozaki! Slow down, will ya'!?" He grunted, keeping up.

Everyone had their eyes on him in curiousness, making him quite uncomfortable. "Class rep, who's that guy?" Another girl asked.

"Oh, guys this is Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi introduced him.

"Oh yeah! You're that new guy in our class!" A girl wore a grin, almost like a cat's. :3 It was the girl I saw before- um- groping.

Yeah... Yoshiki mumbled in his mind. Cats...

"It's nice to meet you Kishi!" She greeted.

Yoshiki tilted his head, "'Kishi'?" What is up with the nickname?

"Sorry, nicknaming's her habit." Another girl interrupted. That was the other girl who was the groped victim. "My name is Nakashima Naomi, and it's nice to meet you!" Heh, so they're best friends...

Seiko let out a mischievous giggle and gave me a little wave. "Heheh, Shinohara Seiko!" Then she disappeared somewhere... But I don't think I wanna know where...

"I'm Suzumoto Mayu!" A cheery girl smiled and grabbed onto a boy with glasses. He's a silent one. Yoshiki sensed his aura cool and collected. "Shige-nii, introduce yourself!"

"Morishige Sakutaro." He said, as he held out a hand, which he shook.

"Hey guys!" A voice appeared, "Eh, Yoshiki?"

"Oh, hey Satoshi." Yoshiki showed a little grin.

Ayumi looked at them as they talked like good buds. Does he know Mochida?

"Have you guys met before?" Mayu asked, eating her lunch with the others.

"Hm?" Yoshiki hummed, bacon popping in his mouth.

"Well, it's a long story..." Satoshi chuckled, as Yoshiki coughed from eating too fast.

Ayumi remembered something, and took something out from her bag.

"Mochida! I nearly forgot to return this." She held out a DVD of a horror movie, "Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

She blushed as their hands brushed, when Satoshi took the object.

"No problem, class rep!" He replied.

Suddenly, Seiko appeared, holding up a tray.

"Hey everyone! I made some cookies!" She had her usual cat smirk.

"There you are Seiko!" Naomi sighed with a smile.

"Oh, thanks." Yoshiki picked one up, along with Morishige and Satoshi. Ayumi, Mayu and Naomi didn't seem to want any.

Yoshiki's senses perked up, as he sensed a scent coming from the cookie. Is that... Mustard? He squinted at Seiko, who was wearing a mischievous smile. Heheh...

"Oi, Satoshi!" He called, just stopping Satoshi with the mustard cookie near his mouth, which was open. Yoshiki quickly fling his mustard cookie at his one, sending both into Satoshi's mouth. Morishige took a bite.

Nice try, Shinohara...

...

Their heads turned red.

"AAAAAGH!" They screamed. Satoshi started running around like crazy, trying to cool the hotness. Morishige breathed out constantly, his mouth wide open.

"Shige-nii, are you okay?" Mayu rushed towards him.

Seiko giggled, as Naomi went towards Satoshi, who was shouting random sh*t and flailed his arms everywhere.

"AAGH! CRAP! IM A UNICORN, THE DAUGHTER OF LADY GAGA AND- HOOOLY SH***T! OMG I LOVE TOILETS, THEYRE THE BEST THINGS I ATE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, HELP MEEHHH IM BEING RAPED! RAWR IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! I LUV CHEESECAKES! IM A KOALA MUTHAF*CKAS-" He blabbered constantly. Yoshiki snickered.

"Um... Satoshi, are you alright?" She asked. Hmm... First name basis, Huh? Yoshiki thought with a grin.

Satoshi's eyes twitched as he slowly nodded. "H-Huh... H-hot!" His shaky breath let out.

Yoshiki chuckled. Naomi gave Satoshi a water bottle, she kept, which he chugged it in his mouth.

Seiko's grinned widened even more, "Ooh~ An indirect kiss!" She exclaimed. Their faces turned beet red from blushing.

"S-Seiko!" Naomi stuttered. Satoshi choked on the water, but swallowed it.

Satoshi saw Yoshiki's smirk and blushed even deeper. He mouth 'Congratulations, dude.' and popped some of his lunch in his mouth.

"S-shut up!" Satoshi shouted.

Yoshiki grinned and looked at everyone.

What a weird bunch...

_'I like big butts 'n I cannot lie~_

_You other brothers can't deny!_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist~_

_And a round thing in your face~_

_You get sprung-'_

Once again, Yoshiki choked on his food and coughed. WTF!?

"SHINOHARA!" Morishige roared, cooling down the spicy effect of the mustard.

"What? You said I should change it..." Seiko pouted and folded her arms.

A weird bunch, indeed... Yoshiki sighed.

A spark of amusement grew in Yoshiki, as he met them. He observed the little 'chaos', a smile planted on his face. It seems he just made new friends...

But he swore... He just saw Ayumi staring at a certain pair in pure jealousy...

* * *

Yoshiki's POV

I slumped down on my chair, staring into nothing, as the teacher continued blabbering about the lesson. This is so boring...

The lesson was about science, but I know about everything about it now... You can blame it on dad.

I sighed and turned my attention to the window, lost in the sea of endless blue...

"-Kishinuma!" The teacher's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, probably also made me startle for a moment. I turned away from the window and looked at the man, who was staring at me like I was a pitiful bug. "Pay attention!"

A few giggles erupted in the room.

The teacher continued glaring at me, giving me an uncomfortable feeling like before. "Please tell me again why your parents disowned you?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." He continued the lesson. I was able to hear several, inaudible gossips.

I nodded, VERY pissed. Tch... Humans... I gritted my teeth.

The lesson carried on, until-

*BRRIIINNGG*

The terrible noise forced my head to slam on my desk, as if gravity betrayed me. The world hates me...

"Whoa, dude! You okay?" Satoshi chuckled, as he returned his stuff in his bag.

"Shut up..." I groaned, my face still flat on the table.

"Heheh, good thing school's over-"

"HELLS YEAH!" I jumped up. Oops...

I accidentally hit Satoshi with my fist, in the result of him dropping on the floor.

"O-ow... Dude, the HELL!?" He rubbed his head, painfully. I laughed nervously.

"Heheh..." I scratched the back of my neck, "Let's get outta here!" I grabbed my bag and rushed out the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Satoshi kept up with my pace, "Sheesh, that guy was an ass..."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. It's my first day, yet teachers hate me... Well, except for Miss Yui, though... She's the only one who's been nice to me...

"Dammit Yoshiki, that hurts..." He grunted, stroking the place he was hit. Heheh, you'd better get used to it...

"Stop whining. It's just a- 'bump'..." I replied.

"HOW WAS THAT A BUMP!? It hurts like hell!" Satoshi charged towards me, crashing against me. Didn't budge a bit. Like a BAUS! "The heck, you didn't even budge!"

I grinned, "You're weak."

"No I'm not! I bet I can beat you on Call of Duty!" He challenged me.

"Oh, now you're on!" I chuckled.

"No one beats me in video games!" Satoshi roared, "You're not worthy!"

"I doubt that!" My voice so MAJESTIC, like bacon, "NO ONE BEATS GANDALF!"

We laughed, while quarrelling on who's the best at video games, which is MOI!

"You can't beat me though, 'cause I'm a unicorn!" Satoshi countered.

"Well I'm a NARWHAL!" I smirked.

"No. Unicorns are better!" He shouted back.

"No, narwhals are!" I shoved him lightly.

"Unicorns!"

"Narwhals!"

"It's unicorns!" Satoshi snapped.

My eyebrows narrowed, "Then why do you think unicraps are better!?"

"It's because they puke rainbows and poop butterflies!"

...

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

Satoshi grinned, victoriously, "Of course I am!"

...

"Nah, just kidding. I'm a radiator."

Silence.

"Did you realise how weird our conversation was?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah... I agree with you on that one." I nodded.

We looked around, until we noticed Morishige was listening to us all along. He was behind us, face-palming. We started chuckling.

"Hey guys!" Seiko smirked a cat smile and approached us with Shinozaki, Naomi and Mayu. Mayu noticed Morishige with a hand on his head.

"Eh? Shige-nii, are you okay?" She asked.

Me and Satoshi started whistling and looking away.

Morishige sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you guys..."

We chuckled, while the girls stared at us in confusion.

Suddenly, Naomi's phone rang.

"Oops! Sorry, guys! I have to go home, now!" She said.

"It's alright, Nakashima." Shinozaki smiled.

Seiko grinned, "Sorry, I can't go with you today, Naomi~ I'll go on ahead!"

"E-eh? Seiko!?" Seiko winked at her and pointed at Satoshi, making her blush.

"I just can't wait to watch the new episode of my favourite HENTAI~" -Aaand she ran off...

I coughed. HENTAI!? Shinohara seems to relate to someone I know so well...

"Come on, Shige-nii!" Mayu grabbed Morishige's arm, "It was nice meeting you, Kishinuma! Bye guys!"

We waved at them, saying our farewells. I guess school isn't so bad..

"U-um... Naomi, I'll go with you." Satoshi offered, blushing.

Naomi blushed, as well, "Uh.. S-sure, thanks..."

"Bye guys!" Satoshi grinned at us- in other words: Me and Shinozaki.

I waved at them, but noticed Shinozaki's been rather quiet since.

"Shinozaki, are you okay?-"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Ouch...

I realised she was staring at Satoshi and Naomi in jealousy. Oh...

"Should I walk you home?" I asked.

Shinozaki grumbled, "No, I don't need y-"

"I insist." I interrupted.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

A little smile tugged at my lips, "Let's go then."

I swung my bag over my shoulder, as we walked away from the school.

* * *

Uncomfortable silence surrounded me and Shinozaki.

Ah, crap...

For some unknown reason, my heart was beating unusually fast... Suddenly, I sensed her perk up, as if she remembered something.

"Kishinuma-kun?" Shinozaki called, breaking the silence. Thank, god...

"Hm?" I hummed, pausing a little.

"When that teacher asked you about your parents..."

Well... Sh*t...

"What exactly happened...?" She asked.

I sighed, "I... It's a long story..."

"It's okay." Shinozaki smiled at me. "Here we are!"

We arrived at a large house. Honestly, I was like 'HOLY SHIET!', but it wasn't exactly the first time I saw a house like this. In fact, I used to live in a house quite similar to Shinozaki's. I luv koalas. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Thanks for walking me, Kishinuma-kun!" She went towards the door and gave me a wave. Heat started to creep up on my face, as I blushed. Dafuq is wrong with me!?

"No problem!" I waved my hand at her, grinning, and walked away, "See you tomorrow!"

Well... That was awkward...

* * *

Ayumi's POV

I saw Kishinuma walk away, his arm up. I really wonder what happened to him... I know, it's not really my business but... I remembered how his eyes looked like...

Sorrow washed over him and his platinum eyes were clouded with sadness... His sigh was low and depressing; it must've been because of something about his family... Curiousity flooded me, but I made it fade away...

I shook my head. It's not my problem anyway, I should forget about it...

I frowned, my mind going back to Mochida and Nakashima. Hopefully there's nothing going on between them...

* * *

Yoshiki's POV

I opened the door to the music store. The song 'Waves' by Mr Probz was playing in the area. A fresh feeling overwhelmed me as I entered. The store was filled with different instruments in different sizes, shapes and colours; a refreshing smell surrounding me.

"Hey, Pops!" I yelled, my hands shoved in my pocket, as a figure appeared.

"Oi! Yoshiki!" Pops grinned at me. He approached me and ruffled my bleached hair, "How'd it go?"

Pops acted like a father to me. He would always ask how my day is going and other things like that, but there was one thing... Why the hell did he force me to go to school?

"It was crap..." I mumbled, "Just like hell..."

He sighed, "Well, school is an important part of your life."

"-But..." I stretched my arms, a relieving feeling washing over me, "I guess it isn't so bad... I could survive it..."

Pops smiled, "Anyways, what made you late for work today?"

Huh?

I checked the time. "Holy crap!- Sorry for being late!"

"The reason...?" He chanted.

"It was nothing in particular, okay!" I sighed with a slight smile, "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Support is always accepted." Pops held out a bag of bacon in front of me.

Bacoooooon...

The succulent scent caught my nose, making me stare at it, as if I was a cat experiencing the effect of catnip. It was luring me, like a zombie.

Unexpectedly, he returned it behind him, the aroma abandoning me. Noooo...

"Goddammit Pops!" I groaned, my arms folded.

Pops chuckled and ruffled my hair again, as if I was a little kid, "You've grown a lot, Yoshiki."

"What kind of reason is that!? I want dat bacon!" I growled.

"Not if you give me a reason for your lateness." He shoved the bag in his pocket, making me whimper. Nooooo! Baaacccooooooonn!

I grumbled, "Fine..."

Pops smirked cockily, "Speak." He simply said, as if he was commanding me.

I let out a frustrated sigh. F*ck this... "I was teleported to My Little Pony, where FRIENDSHIP MOTHAFUCKAS is MAGIC, by this Gandalf dude. Got killed by a homo puking rainbows; got ressurected by dragonballs and was teleported back, thanks to Nicki Minaj."

Silence.

"What kind of excuse is that!?" Pops chuckled.

"Alright..." I hung my head low, "I was walking a classmate home..."

...

Pops gave me the 'look'. Pervert...

"GODDAMMIT POPS!" I roared, stomping my feet.

"Okay, okay..." He smiled, "Just don't scare the customers."

It was then, I realised we had people staring at us. Crap... Now we have a little audience...

"I want my bacon-"

Suddenly, I heard an animal noise behind Pops, similar to a raspy laugh. There was a presence of an animal behind him. Strange... The scent of bacon disappeared...

...

Sh*t...

I hesitantly moved my sight behind Pops. My eyes widened in pure horror.

I found an empty bag, lying limply on the floor. A choky growl, which was like a chuckle, was heard. Another scent entered my nose... A German Shepherd dog sat, licking his mouth and grinning. Buster...!

'Tough luck, kid.' Buster stuck out his tongue.

Gaaahhh...! "No! I've been tricked!"

Pops and Buster chuckled, "Sorry, Yoshiki. Maybe next time." Pops rubbed my hair.

Why...?

"Y U DO DIS!?"

* * *

I sighed.

"I'm going now, Pops!" I called out.

"Alright! Thanks for your hard work, Yoshiki!" Pops yelled back, waving at me.

Just as I was getting my bag, "Hey Yoshiki, you can borrow that baby over there." Pops said, pointing at an acoustic guitar with a glamorous surface and advanced strings. Its shape smooth, reflecting the light inside the store.

"Sweet!" I grinned, approaching the instrument and laying a hand on the cold, sturdy wood, "A Gibson, as well!" I stared in adoration.

He chuckled, "Yep, a J-29 Rosewood."

"Woah..." It looks awesome...

"Look after it, though..." Pops glared at me with a serious glance.

I laughed nervously. I remembered the first time I was able to borrow one, I accidentally broke it with just one touch. I probably broke about... 24? Dunno, but I learnt how to be more 'careful'.

I gently deposited the guitar in its case and swung the case over my shoulder, "Thanks, Pops!"

...

"You and Buster still owe me some bacon, though..." I mumbled.

Pops chuckled with a barking Buster, "Careful on your way home, Yoshiki!"

"Sure Pops." I waved at him.

As I exited the music store, I inhaled the fresh air.

Man...

The twilight sky shimmered with a large, illuminous full moon. The shining stars twinkle in the distance, brightening its dark surroundings.

What a day...

* * *

Chapter 8 - DONE! *EXLOSION*

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait... I know... I've been really busy since school started, but- I'll do my best to make chapters for you!

*I was in one coach with Miki, Seiko, MorishiGAY-

Morishige: Stahp that. *glares*

Me: Alright... (No need to break the fourth wall...)

Mayu, Ayumi and Yoshiki, while the other one had Minei, Isobel, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka*

Seiko: Aww~ Naomi's not here...

Me: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Seiko: YAY! KOALALALA! *Eats one*

Me: O_o

Mayu: Let's go, Shige-nii!

MorishiGAYYY: *GLARES AT ME*

Me: *whistles*

*Yoshiki and Ayumi were sleeping next to each other in the coach, Ayumi's head on Yoshiki's shoulder*

Miki: *Giggles and whispers* Onii-chan has a girlfriend~ Onii-chan has a girlfriend~

Me: Alright guys! We're moving!

*Coaches start, but stops when Kizami appears in my one*

Kizami: Long time, no see... Rabbit...

Me: GET OFF ME CAR! *Throws bacon at him, making him fall outside* Broom broom...

*Coaches start moving*

Me: *Nibbles bacon*

Yoshiki &amp; Ayumi: *Sleeping*

Miki: *Giggles*

Mayu: *Talks with MorishiGAY-

Mori-Mori: *GLARES*

Me: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Seiko: *Eats another one*

Me: (;°Д°) (WHY!?)

*Bzzzt*

Minei: How's it going there, Sergeant ʕ•ᴥ•ʔfish?

*Bzzzt*

Me: No problems here, Agent Gummybear!

*Bzzzt*

Isobel: Let the operation 'ILP' continue!

*Bzzzt*

Me: Agreed, Agent uh- RalphWaldoPickleChips!

*Bzzzt*

'MY ANACONDA DON'T-

MY ANACONDA DON'T-

MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE

UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS,

HUN!'

Me: THE HELL!?

Seiko: *Giggles* Sorry~

Ayumi: Eek!

*SLAP*

Yoshiki: O-ow... Shinozaki?

Ayumi: *Blushes* A-ah! S-sorry! I d-didn't mean to slap you!

Yoshiki: *Blushes* It's fine...

Me, Mayu &amp; Miki: (AAAAAWWWWWWWW!)

Me: Off we go! TO NARNIA!

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Have some bacon! *Chomps on bacon* Btw, I don't own any of the songs or Corpse Party. See you guys later, next time!

Plus I just want to say one other thing...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZZY!

Isobel: Aww, thanks guys!

Me &amp; Minei: *Huggles*

Everyone: *DOG PILE*

*Bzzzt*

Isobel: Shanks fow weading!

Minei: Reviews and BAAACCOOOOONNN!

Me: Peace out! BOOP.

*Brofist*


End file.
